My Amnesia Lovi
by SonLisa
Summary: Antonio wants to redeem himself to Lovina, a girl who he leaves on the day of their wedding. Although a big problem occurs; Lovina has amnesia. AU Spain/Fem!Romano based off 2010 Filipino movie My Amnesia Girl.
1. Reminiscent

**I won 't be uploading this chapter by chapter because I feel like I won 't really be able to write it properly like that so this will be one whole super long oneshot . c: ****This story is based on the 2010 Filipino movie My Amnesia Girl- which , might I add , is one of the best movies of all time . Seriously , you should watch it ! Although I wasn 't able to find one with eng subs for you readers who can 't speak or understand Filipino :c Lovina will be a little ooc in the flashbacks but only to match the lovey dovey mood~ italics are scenarios in their heads and flashbacks**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or My Amnesia Girl , I do own though the edits I made to the cover XD It was the original My Amnesia Girl cover I just put Antonio and Lovina 's faces o3o;;**

* * *

_'Surveys here in Spain say that there's about 47 million residents living here. Then... how will you know that you've met the person who's right for you? Maybe you've seen him before, but you walked away. Maybe you were right beside him, but you turned to look at the traffic lights or something. Or maybe you have even met him before when you were taking the bus to work! There are several people who have found the ones who are right for them. Some people keep looking... some give up. But for those who think they have found that one special someone...'_

Antonio looked up to smile at the woman in front of him before continuing, "It must feel like you've been released from that stress, am I right? It's a wonderful feeling!" Antonio grinned, holding up one of the products. "All I can say is... you'll know it; you'll feel it once you see them right in front of you." The woman in front of the Spaniard sighed in bliss, gazing into his eyes.

"So," Antonio began, chuckling. "How would you like your products packaged?"

The woman shrugged, a dreamy smile gracing her face. "In... boxes...?"

Antonio laughed, clapping as he stood up from his seat, facing the large group of people he was presenting to. "And there you go!" Antonio exclaimed confidently. "Just like that! But remember this, when you walk through that door and you see that client right in front of you, you go in and grab that chance and make that sale! 'Cause if you don't, it'll be so much harder when you continue to try and sell the product- or even worse, you lose the whole opportunity. No second chances."

_Ring!_

Antonio glanced down at his pocket, eyes wide before looking back up and grinned at the audience.

"Gracias, that will be all!"

"Thank you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, now let's move onto the next topic..."

Antonio skipped out the room happily, pulling out his phone and gazing at the caller ID as he skillfully dodged all the people inside the office. "Hola? Be patient!" Antonio said. "I'm on the way, alright?" Antonio paused for a moment as he listened to the person on the end of the line. "Ah, I'm just in... um, traffic! Sorry mi amigo, I might be a little late..." Antonio lied, walking into his office and grabbing his jacket. "I'll see you, okay?"

Antonio hung up the phone, shutting his office door behind him.

* * *

"I messaged him!" Gilbert told the men around him, showing them his phone. "I told him ve're about to start, so vhere za hell is he?!" Gilbert huffed, pocketing his phone before reaching up and adjusting his sunglasses. "Let me try calling him..." Matthew mumbled, pulling out his phone.

"Ah," Francis swatted Matthew's arm, shaking his head. "Forget it Mathieu! It's already time, let's get going."

The men all adjusted their suits before lining up beside the bridesmaids.

"Argh, Antonio vhere are you..." Gilbert muttered, a scowl gracing his features. Lily laughed, patting Gilbert's arm. "Don't vorry, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Lily reassured the albino. Gilbert bit his lip, trying to hold back a retort before his eyes widened, catching sight of a head of messy brown hair. "Zer he is! Antonio!"

Antonio rushed into the wedding venue, speeding past Gilbert to get in place.

"I made it mi amigo!" Antonio announced, running past the already moving line of groomsmen and bridesmaids and made it to the front. Smiling cheekily at the pair behind him, Mathias and Bella, Antonio turned back around as he placed on his sunglasses and slowed his pace to match the others. Now, Antonio was walking alone. That was because, well, Antonio was one of the single ones in his group of friends. Although, he didn't really mind.

Antonio winked at Arthur, the groom, as he stood in his place making the Brit snort and roll his eyes albeit with amusement. The Spaniard high-fived each of the groomsmen that passed him, keeping a calm and collected expression on his face. Despite aiming to seem calm, Antonio couldn't hold back the large grin that crawled up his face once his eyes landed on the beautiful bride-to-be: Amelia F. Jones. Amelia slowly walked up the aisle, her arm hooked with her father's. A large grin graced the American's face which just completed the atmosphere, lighting up the room. Antonio glanced at Arthur and also caught a grin breaking out on his face, which was usually rare. Antonio was happy for the two, he knew they were absolutely meant to be.

'Ay,' Antonio thought, shaking his head although his smile never left his face. 'I wish I had a relationship like that...'

The wedding had gone peacefully, with Arthur saying his vows and a respectful and loving manner whilst Amelia had blurted hers out with just as much affection despite it being loud and boisterous making the audience chuckle at their friend's antics. After sealing the marriage with a kiss, Amelia F. Jones was now Amelia J. Kirkland and Arthur was proud to call Amelia his wife. Then the reception came along, everyone laughing and smiling, celebrating the betrothal of their friends.

"Psch, Lily just doesn't vant to marry me because she doesn't vant to go too fast!" Gilbert retorted, his arm circling Lily's waist protectively. Giving her boyfriend a skeptical but amused look, Lily raised a brow, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Come here Lily!" Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around Lily in a hug.

They all turned to look to the front, watching as Arthur and Amelia linked arms and took a sip of their wine.

"Kiss, kiss!" Francis chanted, grinning evilly at Arthur. Glaring at Francis, Arthur stuck his tongue out at the Frenchman before turning to smile lovingly at Amelia and leaning in to peck her lips. Cat calls echoed throughout the ballroom, making Antonio smile to himself in glee.

"My turn," Gilbert cooed, turning to Lily and puckering his lips. The small girl pouted. "Vhy here?" Lily mumbled. Gilbert laughed. "Come on, please?!" Lily laughed, shaking her head as she leaned to the side, tapping her cheek which Gilbert accepted instantly, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. Antonio smiled at the two, watching with a far-off look in his eye. He would admit, he was jealous. Very jealous. The Spaniard wanted a relationship like all his friends had. But sometimes, fate was just too damn cruel.

'I'll get my turn once again... eventually,' Antonio told himself.

Mathias sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "Don't be a show off Gil!"

"Yeah," Matthew agreed softly, nodding his head. "Some of us are still single, I feel mocked." Antonio watched the group before shrugging.

"I do too."

Mathias turned to Antonio, raising his brows suggestively before laughing and turning to watch the newly-weds.

The reception was now almost half over. Arthur and Amelia were walking around the ballroom table to table, taking pictures with the guests. The groomsmen were watching, although they weren't particularly watching the couple.

"Hey," Mathias nudged Antonio, pointing at a girl in a pink dress. "What about her? You think she's cute?" Antonio rose a brow, turning to look at where Mathias was pointing. "Who?" Antonio asked.

"The girl with the white headband. She seems sweet, but I bet she'd be a freak in bed."

Antonio laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, I'd pass. Not my type." Mathias rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "The past twelve girls are all not your type, Toni. Like seriously! Are you that picky?" Laughing at Mathias' joke, Francis also joined in on the girl-hunting, finding nothing else to do since his date was off taking pictures of the newly-weds. "Vhat about 'er? She's small, cute. She's got a nice sense of style," Francis said.

"Oh, or her aru!" Yao said, also joining in on looking for a girl that fit Antonio's liking. "She seems real out-going, don't tell me that you wouldn't want someone like her."

Antonio inspected the woman, looking her up and down before turning to stare at his friends in disbelief.

"Nah."

"What?!" Mathias groaned, running a hand through his hair. "This man his hopeless! Come on, just try and talk to her, maybe you'll warm up then." Antonio rolled his eyes before turning over, seeing Arthur and Amelia walk up to the table. The men stood up, all gathering around the couple for a picture. Jeanne, Francis' wife, scurried up to the table and positioned the camera. "Picture time!" Jeanne announced, grinning at the group of friends.

"Yes, finally," Francis sighed in relief, joining his friends. "'ow many tables are zere in 'ere? It took forever just to get to us!"

Jeanne laughed, shaking her head as he readied the camera.

"Smile!"

Jeanne snapped the picture, giving a thumbs up to the couple after inspecting the picture.

Hearing a part of the boys' conversation, Amelia leaned in and gave them all a cheeky smile. "Oh come on guys!" Amelia cooed, patting Antonio's shoulder. "Cut this guy some slack. I bet Toni's probably just waiting for the right girl to come along because he just doesn't _know _what type of girl he likes, am I right dude?" A bunch of synchronized 'oh''s echoed throughout the group, considering Amelia's words.

"Vell zen," Gilbert started. "How about... a teacher?" Gilbert suggested, raising his brows suggestively. Antonio paused for a moment, imagining what it would be like dating a teacher. 'That would be nice...' Antonio thought. He loved kids, if he dated a teacher, he'd be surrounded by them all day!

_'Say ahh, Juan!' the 'teacher type' cooed, holding a cookie in front of a boy's mouth and feeding him. 'Mmm, yum! Oh, how about you Zandro? I promised you yesterday!' The teacher type walked over to another boy, also giving him a piece of the cookie. The teacher type straightened, turning to smile at Antonio who was sitting on one of the swings._

"Oh come on Gilly!" Francis rolled his eyes. "She'd treat Antoine like a little boy!"

_The teacher walked up to Antonio, kneeling down and holding the cookie in front of Antonio's mouth. 'Your turn, open up!' the teacher type said, grinning at Antonio. The Spaniard smiled, shaking his head. 'I don't want.' 'Oh come on, please?' 'No!' 'Yes, for me? Open wide!' 'I said I didn't want any!'_

The group of friends laughed, shaking their heads. "You're right!" Amelia agreed, crossing her arms. Arthur squinted a bit, snapping his fingers. "What about those smart and pretty ones? Guys always label them as 'perfect'. I, myself, would rather not prefer them."

_'It's so beautiful here...' the 'perfect type' sighed, looking out at the vast ocean as she held hands with Antonio. 'Did you know, Spain has over 8000 km of beaches? I think that's amazing! The beaches here are beautiful after all...' Antonio blinked, looking up at the perfect type with a smile. 'Really?' Antonio asked, happy to learn something new._

Mathias shook his head in disapproval, crossing his arms. "Nah. Sooner or later Ms. Perfect will turn our friend here into Mr. Imperfect! I'm sure of it!"

_Ms. Perfect narrowed her eyes, staring at Antonio in disbelief. 'You didn't know that?' she muttered before walking away._

The group laughed again, nodding in agreement. Amelia smirked, leaning in with a suggestive look. "What about a pilot? I'm sure they'd be _amazing _lovers!" Amelia suggested with a saucy wink. The men nodded, sending Antonio smirks. The Spaniard scratched his head, a scenario of what that kind of relationship would look like.

_Antonio walked over to the door, opening it to be met face to face with a sexy pilot. The pilot smirked, looking Antonio up and down before grabbing his head and leaning in, beginning a heated make out session. Antonio pulled her into the hotel room, closing the door before stripping off her uniform._

Matthew glanced at his friends before piping up. "Hey, but if she's a pilot, she's gotta go places doesn't she? Therefore, you'll be waking up alone after that Antonio..." Matthew mumbled, completely breaking Antonio's small beam of hope. Antonio pouted, considering Matthew's words. That was true, and right after he was actually considering looking for the sexy pilot of his dreams! Antonio sighed, nodding. "What about a wrestler?" Mathias suggested, grinning. "That would be _hot_!"

Arthur tsked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd just love those sweaty kisses wouldn't you? Although, don't come crying to us after she kicks your bloody ass if you anger her twat," Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes.

Francis grinned, snapping his fingers. "Zat's it!" Francis exclaimed, turning to smirk at Antonio. "Zer is one kind of girl zat comes before every othzer, am I correct Antoine?" Antonio gazed at Francis confusedly.

"Who?"

Gilbert chuckled, catching onto what the Frenchman was implying.

"The _photographer_."

A vision flashed through Antonio's head, making him wince. "No, no, no mi amigos," Antonio warned, shaking his head. "I don't want to be opening up that wound again." The group of friends groaned, but stayed silent, knowing that if they mentioned anything about this girl, Antonio would be sent into his gloomy state. A few of the boys stood up, going to get more food while the others stayed and changed the subject of the conversation, leaving Antonio to sit and think.

A small smile crept up onto the Spaniard's face as he began thinking about this photographer.

* * *

_'Hey, I made it!' _

_A girl ran into the room, a small grin on her face. Her hair was tied into a messy bun while her clothing as casual; a grey tank top and denim shorts, a professional photographer's camera hung around her neck._

_The regular group of guys, Matthew, Francis, Gilbert, Mathias, Roderich, Arthur and Antonio, stood off to the side watching everyone prepare for the event they were participating in. Mathias glanced over at the photographer, nudging the others. _

_"That, I can do!" Mathias said, as he checked the girl out. _

_The boys nodded in agreement- except Antonio. The Spaniard's attention was focused on another girl who walked in behind the happier one, although her expression was more bored and laid back. She also had a camera hanging around her neck. The girl glanced at Antonio, raising a brow as she walked up to a man to get her name tag. The man slowly peeled off the bright sticker, placing it on her shirt. The photographer smiled smugly, patting her name tag before walking away._

_"Event Organizer"_

_A sound of 'oh''s echoed throughout the group of guys as they watched the girl walk away, her chin held high. Antonio's smile never left his face as he stood frozen in his spot, his eyes following the photographer's every move._

_A man called at the boys, indicating that the event was about to start; a speed dating event where the boys intended to meet their match. The boys moved around to each table as the buzzer rang over and over again, having small talk here and there with the different girls scattered around the small room. Of course, each of them had a different way of flirting._

_Mathias smiled at the girl in front of him, holding out his hand to shake. _

_"Hey there! I'm- ouch!" Mathias quickly moved his hand away, reaching for his shirt as he pulled it up slightly, showing off his abs. "Oww, it hurts..." Mathias said slowly, winking at the girl as he motioned to his well-toned stomach._

_BUZZ!_

_"Hi," Roderich greeted the young woman, a small smile on his face. "Who knows, maybe I'm the one for you." Roderich shrugged, still shaking the girl's hand. The Austrian chuckled, letting go to push up his glasses as he gave a small wink. "But I won't tell you if I am."_

_BUZZ!_

_"Hey, I'm Gilbert," Gilbert greeted, shaking the girl's hand. "I'm Jackie," the girl introduced herself with a smile. Gilbert smirked, glancing down at her name tag. "Jackie, huh? Spelled with a 'c' or a 'k'?... Ah," Gilbert chuckled. "Both. You know... JAC-KIE! I like that name~" Gilbert purred._

_BUZZ!_

_"Hi," Antonio said, smiling kindly at the girl. "Hi, I'm Jackie!" Jackie began to introduce herself and although Antonio's was facing the girl, his eyes and mind were wandering elsewhere as he watched a certain photographer move around the room, taking pictures of the different couples. A dreamy expression was on Antonio's face he watched her, completely forgetting that he was talking to someone._

_The photographer glanced over at Antonio as she took her pictures, a tiny smile crawling up her face. Antonio's smile went up a few notches as he gave her the 'sup' nod, his eyebrows rising suggestively. The photographer gave Antonio a weird look before quickly snapping the picture and hurrying away. Antonio's face fell as he watched her walk away. The buzzer rang and Antonio quickly began to make his move, moving around the tables to follow the photographer. Antonio grinned as he saw Francis walking in and called him over. _

_'Vhat is it Antoine?'_

_'Take my place!'_

_Francis smirked, nodding as he high-fived his best friend and began making his way over to Antonio's table. 'Bonjour,' Francis greeted the girl. 'Vell, I'm 'ere. Ze man of your dreams is right in front of you mon cher!' Antonio smiled, seeing that Francis had taken care of things before turning away and rushing over to where the photographer was sitting. Antonio smiled as he stood beside the brunette, watching her as she drank her glass of water. The girl glanced over at him before looking away and continuing her water._

_'Hey,' Antonio said awkwardly. 'I'm Antonio.'_

_The photographer glanced around, placing down her cup before turning to Antonio, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Um, I-I'm sorry..." she mumbled, motioning over to the tables. "I'm not participating in the event, idiot. Can't you see that?..." Antonio winced slightly at the photographer's words but chuckled, scratching his head. He wasn't going to give up on this one, she caught the Spaniard's eye and that's that. Antonio smiled warmly at the girl, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet._

_'It's alright, that's not important señorita!' Antonio reassured the woman in front of him. 'What does matter though is that I'd like to know if you believe in love at first sight.' The photographer scoffed slightly at Antonio's cheesy words but caught her tongue, holding back on her rude retort and forced out a smile. _

_'No, I don't,' she answered simply, her voice quiet and shy._

_Antonio's smile faltered slightly but lit up again as he moved away. The photographer raised her brows, watching as Antonio left. Moving over to the opposite of the photographer and leaning on the counter again, Antonio chuckled, catching the girl's attention again as she jumped slightly, turning to Antonio._

_'Could you believe in love at second sight?'_

_The girl blinked, looking Antonio up and down as an amused smile slowly crept up her face making Antonio grin._

_'Ah, so you can!' Antonio teased, winking at the photographer. The girl stared at Antonio, her awkward smile growing bigger and bigger without her noticing. Soon, she began to laugh softly. Antonio laughed as well, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think up his next words. 'Hey,' Antonio called out, catching the girl's attention again. 'I'm a camera you know, because you catch my attention.' Antonio winked, making the girl chuckle again. _

_The photographer looked at her hands in the awkward way that she always does before turning to gaze at Antonio with a small smile._

_'Hey, bastard,' she said, making Antonio raise a brow at her language. 'I don't think you'll be leaving tonight.' Antonio looked at her confusedly. 'What why?' Antonio asked. The photographer laughed, tucking her loose hair behind her ear._

_'Because,' the girl started, pointing to her head. 'You're stuck in my mind, and you won't get out.'_

_Antonio smiled, happy that the girl was finally warming up to him._

_'I bet your legs are tired, because you've been running through my mind all day!'_

_'Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?' the girl shot back, smirking._

_Antonio laughed, giving another corny pick up line. 'If you were a taser, you'd be set on stunning!' The photographer laughed, shaking her head as she shot back another one. 'I must be a snowflake, because I'm falling for you.' Antonio ran a hand through his hair, laughing._

_'I'm never good at basketball when you're not around,' Antonio said._

_'Why?' the girl chuckled. 'Because I'm the one you always miss?' Antonio laughed, nodding his head. 'Hey, if you were a pirate, where would you want your parrot?' Antonio asked. The photographer raised her brows although the smile never left her face. 'What?' _

_Antonio smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'This side?' Antonio moved his hand to her other shoulder so his arm was around her. 'Or this side?' The girl burst out laughing, playfully pushing Antonio away. Antonio smiled, holding out his hand. _

_'I'm Antonio.'_

_The photographer calmed down, taking his hand and shaking it. _

_'Lovina,' the photographer said between giggles. 'I'm Lovina.'_

_Antonio's friends stood off at the side, watching the two before turning to look at each other with knowing smiles. Antonio caught their gazes and winked. The Spaniard felt that this certain girl was a keeper, and he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon._

* * *

_Church bells rang through the large cathedral, the loud sound echoing in the couple's ears as they knelt by the altars, their hands clasped together as they prayed. Antonio had soon learnt that Lovina was a Roman Catholic like he was, and right after that, decided that they should attend mass together one day. Now, here they were praying after the mass had ended and Antonio bit his lip as he tried to hold back his laughter, listening to Lovina's passionate prayers._

_'I can't believe you made me have pasta for lunch again, God!' Lovina spoke to God, her voice serious. 'I mean, I'd rather have pizza. Pizza's way better but Feliciana always insists on damn pasta! You need to give me a change in schedule my Lord, because this pasta thing isn't working out for me.' Lovina sighed, her eyes tightly shut. 'And don't forget the tomatoes, there always has to be tomatoes or my meal will not be complete.' _

_Antonio smirked, hiding his face in his hands as he silently laughed to himself. The Spaniard blinked, as the sound of wheezing reached his ears. Antonio turned to glance at Lovina and found her pressing her red inhaler to her mouth. _

_Lovina had asthma._

_The Italian held her hand out, telling Antonio to wait a moment. Already used to it, Antonio rolled his eyes and patted Lovina's back. Lovina sighed, removing the inhaler from her mouth and placing it in the small shelf of the bench, turning to smile weakly at Antonio as she tried to catch her breath._

_Chuckling, Antonio reached out and rubbed his girlfriend's back. Lovina smiled, linking her arm around Antonio's, playfully pulling her leg up and kicking his butt softly making Antonio burst out laughing._

_'Don't do that!' Antonio said in a hushed tone as he tried to calm down his laughter. 'We're in the presence of God and he never said anything about ass kicking in the Bible!'_

* * *

_Antonio tugged on Lovina's arm excitedly, pulling her into his house. 'Come on!' Antonio exclaimed. 'My parents are waiting!' Lovina rolled her eyes as Antonio placed her on the couch and rushed up the stairs to go get his parents._

_'Hurry up bastard!' Lovina called after him, crossing her legs._

_Antonio ran back down, holding two items close to his chest._

_'Here they are!' Antonio announced, holding out the two items. A tomato and a print out picture of Zayn Malik. 'This is my mother and father.' Lovina stared at Antonio in disbelief before she burst out laughing, holding her stomach in pain from laughing too much. 'You bastard!' Lovina cried out, leaning over the arm of the couch and grabbed a random object and held it up. 'This is my mother,' Lovina said, holding up a tiny clay statue of a naked woman before pulling out a small tomato key chain from her pocket. _

_'And this is my little brother.'_

* * *

_'Here you go Franny!' Antonio handed Francis a lollipop from the small stand they had just opened in the market streets. Francis winked at Antonio before tugging off the wrapper and sticking the lollipop in his mouth and turning to face Lovina and her sister Feliciana as they called for them. The boys who had been painting the large sign for the stand all turned to the two Italian girls and started posing once they saw that Feliciana was holding up a camera._

_'She's taking a picture goddammit!' Gilbert cried, striking a pose. 'This is for the opening of Mathias' new shop! Come on, we gotta look good!'_

_All the boys began gathering in the middle and pulled off their shirts before striking a pose. Lovina laughed at how stupid the guys looked, shaking her head as she watched her sister snap the photos._

_'Alright!' Feliciana exclaimed over the loud noise of the market. 'One, two, three!'_

_SNAP!_

_'One, two, three!'_

_SNAP!_

_Lovina now clutched her stomach as she wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyes, laughing too hard at how stupid the boys were being. They were making absolute fools of themselves and since they were in a public area, many people were around to see it._

_'Oh, oh! Our turn!' Feliciana squealed, handing the camera to Arthur as she grabbed Lovina's hand and pulled her over to the front of the shop. 'What? No!' Lovina cried, pulling back her wrist. 'I'm not taking a\_

_ picture with those idiots! I actually have dignity, do you know how many people are watching us?' Feliciana ignored her sister, pushing her over to Antonio who wrapped his arms around the petite Italian and forced her to pose._

_Arthur fiddled with the camera as he tried to position it correctly, repeatedly taking pictures of the waist and below._

_'This bastard can't even take a proper photo!' Lovina snapped, although a smile was on her face as she finally warmed up to posing along with the guys and her sister._

_'Us and Mathias! Come on!' Feliciana pulled Lovina over and they both wrapped their arms around the Danish man, grinning for the picture. The boys moved away but right at last minute when Arthur snapped the photo, they all jumped in, ruining the picture._

_SNAP!  
_

_Lovina kept that picture in her room ever since._

* * *

_Lovina slipped on the pair of shoes and stood in front of the mirror, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet as she inspected how the shoes looked on her. Antonio smiled as he watched Lovina look herself up and down, a worried expression on her face. The Spaniard could tell she was starting to feel insecure- she always did when she saw herself in the mirror. And it was Antonio's job to always make her feel better about herself._

_'S__eñorita?' Antonio caught the attention the saleslady. 'I think these shoes look amazing on my hermosa girlfriend; we'll get them.'_

___Eyes wide in confusion, Lovina turned to gaze at Antonio before biting her lip and glomping the Spaniard._

___'Argh, I fucking love you, you bastard!'_

* * *

_Antonio ran across the field, stealing the ball away from Matthew. Eyes wide, Matthew turned to gawk at Antonio. 'How the heck did you steal that from me so quickly?' Matthew cried. Francis laughed, patting his little brother's shoulder before speeding after the running Spaniard. ''e's just zat amazing Mathieu!' Francis exclaimed over his shoulder._

_'Antonio, you bastard!' Lovina cried, pumping her fist in the air as she held the camera up to snap pictures. 'Hurry the fuck up, that Frenchie's catching up to you!' Antonio turned his head slightly to blow a kiss towards his girlfriend before continuing to dribble to soccer ball towards the goal. Lovina angled the camera before snapping various pictures. Sweat formed on the Italian girl's forehead as she anticipated the turn out of the soccer game._

_SNAP!_

_**00:06**  
_

_SNAP!_

**_00:05_**

_'GO GO GO YOU BASTARD!' Lovina screamed, beginning to jump up and down on the spot. Gilbert snorted as him and the boys stood off to the side, watching Antonio's girlfriend hyperventilate as she continued to take various pictures of the Spaniard. 'TIME IS RUNNING OUT GODDAMMIT! GO!'_

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

_With three seconds left on the clock, Antonio quickly stopped the ball and with one swift kick, got the ball into the goal. A large grin slowly began to break out on his face as he pumped his fists in the air. 'I GOT IT IN! AMIGOS, I GOT IT IN!' Antonio exclaimed happily, turning to beam at his friends. Lovina squealed, dropping her camera down as she ran over to her boyfriend and punched his arm playfully. Sure, she was upset that the score was 46-28 but at least they tried- she would give them that._

_'Hey you bastard!' Lovina said, nudging Antonio. 'Don't be so fucking down!' Lovina smirked, turning to look at the winning team before raising her voice and shouting at them, 'Hey you faggots! Yeah, you won but at least my team's made up of a group of handsome hunks compared to you guys! Can't fucking beat that now can you?' The boys smirked, turning to give the opposing team a quick smolder before breaking out into fits of laughter, giving each other high fives._

_Antonio waved bye to his friends before entering the car together with Lovina, buckling his seat belt as he inserted the keys and started the engine. Stripping off his jersey, Antonio sighed in relief as the cold air of the A/C hit his sweaty chest. Antonio chucked his sweaty jersey at Lovina as the Italian rolled her eyes, tossing him a plain white t-shirt before placing her own jersey in between them. Antonio gazed at the jersey before bringing it up to his face and inhaling the scent. The Italian raised a brow at her boyfriend, nudging his side._

_'Smell good, bastard?'_

_Antonio shook his head, continuing to inhale the aroma with a dreamy smile on his face._

_'Nope~'_

_Lovina's expression morphed into an expression of horror, turning to give Antonio an offended look. 'So it smells bad?!' Antonio laughed, shaking his head. 'No, not at all...' Antonio pressed the jersey to his face, sniffing it teasingly as he gazed at Lovina from the corner of his eyes, raising his brows suggestively. _

_'It smells... it smells, y'know...' Antonio winked, pointing at Lovina with his lips as he gave her a seductive look. 'It smells like you~ I love that smell... Come here, Lovi!' Antonio leaned in, wrapping his arm around Lovina's shoulders and pressing his face into her neck. 'Mmm, yeah... oh yeah...' Antonio moaned into her neck, inhaling her fragrance. Lovina stared at Antonio in disbelief, attempting to push him away. 'You freak!' Lovina exclaimed, although there was evident amusement in her voice. 'What the hell is wrong with you?!'_

_Lovina began giggling, Antonio's wandering lips beginning to tickle her._

_'St-stop you Tomato Bastard! Th-that tickles goddammit!' Lovina squealed in between fits of giggles. Antonio laughed as he continued to press his lips around her neck and collarbone. 'But it smells so good!' the Spaniard whined._

_Francis and the rest of the group walked out of the soccer arena, talking about several different topics until they halted in their tracks, their eyes landing on Antonio's car in horror. 'Ohonhonhon~ Antoine and Lovina's getting it on!' Francis whispered to his friends in a hushed tone. Arthur gasped, moving his hand up to cover his child's eyes, Amelia laughing as she also covered her son's eyes, tightening her grip on his hand. Of course, Francis had gotten the small group of friends whispering to each other about Antonio and Lovina's activities, making them think in a wrong and dirty way. There really was no other way to look at the scene before them since from their angle, it did look quite sexual. The group of friends awkwardly separated from each other, going back home with dirty scenarios of Antonio and Lovina flooding their heads._

_Obviously, Antonio and Lovina had a mouthful from their friends the next day._

* * *

_'Come on, you bastard,' Lovina said, intertwining her fingers with Antonio's as they walked out of the shop. 'It's getting late, we should head home.' The couple halted in their tracks as they looked around at the parking lot before them. It was raining. Antonio turned to grin at his girlfriend. _

_'Shall we go, quierdo?'_

_Lovina examined the wet parking lot before glimpsing up at Antonio hesitantly, slowly nodding her head. 'W-well, sure... might as well dammit...' Antonio nodded as he began walking, pulling Lovina along with him until a screech tugged him away from his earlier thoughts. Snapping his head over to look at his girlfriend worriedly, Antonio blinked at Lovina, raising his brows in question. Lovina's face flushed at what she was about to say before deciding against it and instead leaned down, tugging off her shoes and stuffing them up her shirt. Antonio gazed at Lovina in amusement._

_'Wh-what?!' Lovina snapped. 'You fucking bought me these, I might as well not get them dirty or else it was a fucking waste of money goddammit! Let's go!' Lovina grabbed Antonio's hand, quickly pulling him through the rain towards their car. _

_'Aww, Lovi that's so cute!~' Antonio cooed, pinching Lovina's cheeks and leaning in, pecking her lips._

_'Bastard, don't call me that!'_

* * *

_'Bastard, stay still dammit!'_

_'Ow, but it hurrrrts Lovi!' Antonio whined, tightly clasping the arm rests of the plastic chair he sat upon. Lovina rolled her eyes, continuing to attempt and comb out Antonio's unruly brown hair. 'It's not my goddamn fault that you don't take care of this shitty mess you call hair!' Lovina snapped. _

_Antonio pouted, crossing his arms._

_'Admit it Lovi,' Antonio said, reaching up and patting Lovina's cheek. 'You love my hair!'_

_Lovina scoffed, running her slender fingers through Antonio's locks. Antonio winced as Lovina's fingers pulled through. It was true though, Antonio would give her that; he never really did take care of his hair. The Spaniard thought he always looked sexier when his hair was untamed and messy. _

_'Your goddamn bedhead isn't something I'd be interested in,' Lovina deadpanned. _

_'But you're interested in me,' Antonio cooed. 'And my sexy bedhead is part of the package! Your stuck with it!' Lovina chuckled, shaking her head as she placed the comb down. 'You know, I don't think we're going to be able to fix your hair with this shitty comb. Can't we just head down to the salon down the street?' Lovina suggested. Antonio shrugged before turning to smile up at his Italian girlfriend. 'As long as you get your hair done with me, and you kiss the spot on my head that you scratched with the comb.'_

_Lovina's eyes went wide as he immediately dove in and moved Antonio's hair around, trying to find the spot she scratched._

_'I scratched you?!' Lovina exclaimed worriedly. 'Why didn't you tell me, idiota?' Antonio whimpered, beginning to feel guilty._

_'Because I didn't want to worry you quierdo!'_

_Lovina rolled her eyes, finally finding the scratch and leaning down, placing a light feathery kiss on the small injury. Face brightening, Antonio turned his head upwards so his lips connected with Lovina's._

_After another few minutes of attempting to fix the Spaniard's unruly hair, the couple gave up, agreeing to head down to the salon Lovina suggested. _

_The couple turned to gaze into each other's eyes before reaching out their hands and and clasping them together tightly, putting on brave faces as the hairdressers and manicurists messed around with their hair and nails. Antonio and Lovina decided that they wanted to get a new look therefore telling the employees to surprise them. That ended up with Lovina letting out a loud screech when she looked down to find a giant pile of her hair on the ground. _

_Antonio and Lovina paid their fees before running out the salon and showing off their new looks to the world. Antonio laughed, ruffling Lovina's now short hair. The Italian had ended up with a pixie cut, making her look fiercer than ever before and Antonio thought it looked just plain sexy. The couple walked down the steps, smiles on their faces. _

_A pretty girl wearing shorts strutted past the couple, making Antonio's eyes wander downwards over the girl's body. Lovina furrowed her brows and grabbed the Spaniard's chin, turning his gaze towards her._

_'Were you checking her out?' Lovina asked playfully. Antonio laughed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her close as he continued walking to their car. _

_'Psch, of course not Lovi!'_

_'You were definitely checking out her ass!'_

_'Who wouldn't?!'_

* * *

_After a few more rounds of shopping, the couple finally exited the last shop. Lovina and Antonio looked around, seeing that it was raining and turned to smirk at each other. 'Alright, here we go!' Antonio said, tugging off his sweater and placing it over Lovina's head. Lovina chuckled, tugging off her shoes (as it was a routine now whenever it was raining) and handed them to her boyfriend who grinned, stuffing them up his t-shirt before holding out his arms behind him._

_'Come on, Lovi!' _

_Lovina scoffed playfully before readying herself. The Italian leaped up onto Antonio's back, making the Spaniard wobble slightly before catching his balance. 'Are you ready quierdo?' Antonio asked. Lovina rolled her eyes but nodded her head. 'Yeah, now hurry the hell up you bastard before the rain gets worse!' Antonio laughed and began their trek towards the car._

_'Here we go!'_

_Lovina squealed, hiding her face in the back of Antonio's neck once she felt the rain pelting down on her._

_'It's fucking cold!' Lovina whined, tightening her grip around Antonio. The Spaniard merely laughed, swaying the girl side to side. 'It's alright Lovi! Pretend we're swimming! Y'know, under the waves!~' Lovina laughed, shaking her head. _

_'You fucking idiot!'_

* * *

_Antonio smiled in triumph at the picture frame he was finally able to hang up. 'Finally...' Antonio muttered, admiring his work. It was the picture of him kicking the soccer ball into the goal a few weeks earlier. Lovina had suggested letting her develop it so they could hang it up and it would remind the Italian every once in awhile that her boyfriend wasn't always a lazy ass._

_'Ay, I'm so handsome~...' Antonio sighed, continuing to admire the well-taken photo. _

_Lovina walked in behind Antonio and smirked, leaning in and wrapping her arms around the Spaniard. 'You keep telling yourself that...' Lovina mumbled into his neck, leaving a few light kisses onto it. Antonio chuckled, turning around to face his girlfriend. _

_'You think I'm handsome too, don't you Lovi?'_

_Lovina laughed, pulling Antonio closer to her. Running his hands up Lovina's body, Antonio smiled seductively, pushing them down onto the small bed behind them making Lovina squeal. 'You could've fucking warned me you bastard!' Lovina snapped. Antonio rolled his eyes, ignoring Lovina's words and dove in leaving open-mouthed kisses over her collar bone. Lovina smirked, moving out of the way and gazed at Antonio seductively, moving her body in a teasing way. Antonio's eyes skimmed over his girlfriend's body, eyes wide._

_'Two can play at that game...'_

_Antonio slowly stood up from the bed, pulling his tie over his head as he began to unbutton his dress shirt, smirking sexily at his girlfriend. Lovina smirked, sliding her fingers under the straps of her shirt and began pulling them down, her eyes never leaving Antonio's. Laughing, Antonio threw his shirt down and moved his fingers to his pants, unbuttoning them before shaking his hips, letting his pants slide down his body. _

_Lovina hummed, running her hands down her body. The Italian closed her eyes tightly, her breath hitching suddenly as she wrapped her arms around her body. Antonio turned his head, looking at his girlfriend worriedly once the wheezing reached his ears._

_'Que? Lovi what's wrong?' Antonio asked, stopping his actions completely._

_'I-it's... it's cold...' Lovina mumbled, her breathing becoming heavy as she rubbed her arms as an attempt to warm herself up. 'Seriously?' Antonio mumbled teasingly, running up to Lovina and wrapping his arms around her and reached down, grabbing the inhaler off the bedside table. Antonio sat themselves down onto the bed before connecting the inhaler to Lovina's lips, pressing it down as placed a light kiss on her head. 'Shh...' Antonio cooed, rubbing Lovina's hand with his thumb. _

_Grunting, Lovina snatched the inhaler from Antonio's hands, pressing it to her mouth. Once Lovina removed the inhaler from her mouth, Antonio reached up, covering the Italian's mouth._

_'Hold it, Lovi...' Antonio whispered, watching Lovina intently. Lovina nodded, waiting for a moment before pushing away Antonio's hand, her breathing soon slowing down. 'I'm alright, don't worry goddammit...' Lovina mumbled, leaning back onto Antonio's body. Smiling, the Spaniard reached out and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over Lovina's body and held her close to him._

_'I'm sorry...' _

_Antonio glimpsed down at his girlfriend, moving her hair out of her face._

_'It's alright mi amor, it's alright...'_

* * *

_Antonio laid on the bed, staring at Lovina's sleeping face with a smile adorning his own. It was the next morning now, the couple sleeping in almost the whole day yesterday. Antonio gazed at Lovina, his eyes examining every part of her beautiful face. The Spaniard's green eyes glimpsed at Lovina's eyelids, finding it adorable how the fluttered slightly every now and then. After, his eyes moved down to her tiny button nose and then to her perfect, kissable lips. Lovina was perfect._

_Leaning in, Antonio nuzzled Lovina's nose before capturing her lips in a soft and loving kiss. Lovina reacted immediately, her lips responding slightly until a tiny smile crept up onto her face making Antonio move away slightly with a smile of his own. Lovina reached out and slung her arm over top of Antonio's body before relaxing again. Antonio closed his eyes slightly, inhaling deeply before his opened wide in realization._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had fallen in love with Lovina Vargas, and he didn't want to get back up anytime soon. _

_This was it; it was time Antonio made his move. The Spaniard had imagined this moment several times before when he was dating other females, but when he imagined it with Lovina... it just felt so real. Antonio opened his mouth slightly before closing it again, mentally preparing himself. Should he...? What if Lovina wasn't ready? Furrowing his brows, Antonio bit his lip. _

_It was now or never._

_'Will you marry me?'_

_Antonio's breath hitched as he awaited Lovina's answer, staring at her face nervously. Lovina shifted slightly, her smile brightening a bit more as she leaned in closer to Antonio. Suddenly, Lovina's eyes bolted right open in shock as she gawked at the Spaniard. The Italian jumped out of bed, running to the washroom and turning on the tap. Antonio sat up, a confused expression on his face. 'Did I scare her?' Antonio thought to himself, fearing that maybe Lovina really wasn't ready. Lovina brought the water to her mouth, glimpsing over to Antonio as she washed out her throat before spitting it out. Antonio laughed lightly, his eyes never leaving Lovina. _

_Breathing heavily, Lovina ran back to Antonio's side as she leaned in close to his face._

_'S-say... say that again dammit...' Lovina mumbled, not believing her ears. Antonio stared at Lovina for a moment, his expression serious before he stood up and quickly grabbed something from the washroom. Sitting himself back down, Antonio held up the small package of floss and tugged at the flimsy string before cutting it off. Keeping his eyes on Lovina, Antonio gently took Lovina's hand and wrapped the floss around the Italian's ring finger and then around her other fingers. Lovina stared at Antonio in confusion before looking down, watching Antonio softly and slowly tie the string._

_'My madre showed this to me when I was younger,' Antonio mumbled, gazing into Lovina's eyes. 'Because I always forgot everything as a child. So what she did was she took the floss and tied it around my hand and I would have to keep it there throughout the whole day. And therefore, whenever I looked at it, I would remember what my mother told me,' Antonio explained in a soft voice. The Spaniard brought Lovina's hand up to his face, placing a feathery kiss onto the knot of the floss before looking back up and smiling at her. _

_'So that you'll know... you'll know that this day,' Antonio began. 'This was the day that I asked you to marry me...' Antonio trailed off, a small laugh escaping his lips. 'That is, only if you want to, of course.'_

_A chuckle escaped Lovina's lips as she gazed into Antonio's eyes before she hopped off the bed and snatched her camera, running back over and pressing her hand to the Spaniard's face. 'So that I'll remember,' Lovina mumbled as she positioned the camera to take a photo. 'So that I'll remember that this was the bastard who asked me.' Antonio chuckled, kissing Lovina's fingers as she snapped the photo. After laughing a little, Lovina wrapped her arms around Antonio's shoulders and leaned in to capture Antonio's lips in an affectionate kiss before pulling away and hugging him tightly._

_'Yes, of course you bastard.'_

_A large grin broke out onto Antonio's face, snaking his arms around Lovina's waist as he pulled her closer._

That same grin sat upon Antonio's face as he sat there alone at the table of the reception, his thoughts still revolving around Lovina. He was so happy that time and he would still never forget that day- even if he didn't have a piece of cheap drug store floss tied around his hand. The Spaniard scratched his head, looking around before sighing, continuing his thoughts about the Italian. Antonio's smile slowly fell as his thoughts were brought to the day of the wedding.

* * *

_It was perfect._

_All their friends and family were there, smiling in support of the couple's choices. Antonio stood by the altar, his large grin brightening the room. The boys each grinned, winking at Antonio as they passed him with together with Lovina's bridesmaids. Antonio smiled back, giving a small wave to each of them. He was excited- but he was also nervous. Antonio wondered if he did the right thing, asking Lovina to marry him. What would it be like being married? Would they continue doing the same thing, it would just feel more special? Antonio cringed, not really enjoying thinking about how much of a big change this was going to be._

_Then his eyes landed on the bride-to-be._

_Lovina gazed at Antonio lovingly, a banquet of carnations held tightly in her hands. The Spaniard could also tell she was nervous, but by looking in her eyes, he could also tell she was overjoyed as well. As he watched Lovina walk up the aisle slowly as the piano music began to play, Antonio began to feel regret._

_Antonio wasn't ready at all._

_The Spaniard began to fidget, his eyes averting around the room. Antonio's eyes landed on Francis and Gilbert, and he could tell that they noticed how scared and nervous their friend was. _

_As Lovina came closer and closer, her smile became brighter and brighter. Antonio's eyes never left Lovina's. Once Lovina finally made it to the altar, Antonio couldn't take it anymore. The Spaniard turned on his heel and quickly ran past Lovina, out of the church. Everyone in the church gasped, their gazes following Antonio's figure out of the church until he was now out of sight. Dropping the banquet, Lovina felt tears begin to sting her eyes. This wasn't how she expected the wedding to turn out. _

* * *

Antonio stared at his hands, his expression gloomy and downcast. The Spaniard sighed, blinking back the tears. He regretted running away; because he had made such stupid decisions, the girl he loved with his whole life was now gone and he didn't know where the hell she could be now. Antonio shook his head, reaching out and grabbing his glass of wine before slowly bringing it to his lips and taking a long and remorseful sip.

The Spaniard placed the cup back down, crossing his arms as he intently stared at the table. All his friends were out on the dance floor, slow dancing with their dates. Antonio didn't want to join, he was too busy regretting his choices.

"What have I done...?"

Later that night, Antonio laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. He felt so alone and sad, with no fiery Italian by his side. Ever since the reception, Lovina had been running through his mind all night. And as giddy and light Antonio felt before when Lovina was always on his mind, now he just felt anger and remorse. Antonio sighed, running his hand over his face but quickly moving it away after, gazing at his hand in confusion when he had felt something wet.

He was crying.

* * *

Gilbert laughed along side Francis as they leaned on the side of the albino's old white car.

"You're seriously _terrible _at parking," Francis teased, chuckling as he observed at how crooked Gilbert parked his car. At that moment, Antonio stepped out of his house, his face emotionless. "Hey!" Gilbert called out to Antonio. "Vhat happened to you last night, buddy? Vhen ve came back to za table, you vere gone! Did you leave za reception?" Gilbert asked, looking at Antonio worriedly once he notcied the bags under his eyes.

"Nothing happened," Antonio muttered, giving Francis a quick high five before walking across the street to Mathias' shop. "I was just tired so I left."

A little boy ran up to Antonio, a large smile upon his face. "Can I please have one lollipop?" the little boy requested. Antonio smiled slightly, grabbing the jar of lollipops and twisting it open. "Sure thing amigo," Antonio replied, reaching in and pulling one out, handing it the little boy. The boy nodded in thanks before running off.

"I don't believe you, mon ami," Francis sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks. "I know you, if you vere tired, you vould 'ave just fallen asleep on ze table! You vould 'ave been to lazy to 'ead 'ome." Antonio grunted, upset that he had been caught red handed. Gilbert and Francis were his closest friends after all, of course they would notice if something was wrong. "Vere you thinking about Lovina?"

Antonio sputtered, looking up at Gilbert and Francis.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Antonio said, averting his gaze somewhere else. "Of _course _I wasn't thinking about Lovina! Why would I be thinking about Lovi... na..." Antonio trailed off once his eyes landed on the little boy who had requested the lollipop earlier. Francis and Gilbert also turned to look at where Antonio was watching and their gazes softened slightly. The little boy stood in front of a girl who seemed to be around his age. Holding out the lollipop, the little boy smiled sweetly.

"This is for you..."

The little girl blushed, fiddling her fingers before reaching out and taking the lollipop, a large grin spreading across her face. "Gracias~" the little girl mumbled, smiling warmly at the boy.

Antonio's gaze saddened as he watched the scene unfold before him. Gilbert and Francis slowly turned to watch their friend, their eyebrows raising in question.

'He's totally thinking about Lovina.'

'This idiot thinks he can hide it from us.'

Gilbert sighed, rolling his eyes before nudging Antonio, catching his attention. "Hey bud, you okay dude?" Gilbert asked worriedly, although he knew what was wrong- he just wanted to hear Antonio say it himself. Antonio stared at his friends for a moment before forcing out a huge grin, a grin that looked a little _too _forced.

"Of course I'm fine!" Antonio exclaimed. The Spaniard moved forward, busting out random dance moves. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okaaayyy!~" Antonio sang before turning around to look at his best friends. Gilbert, Francis and Mathias stared at Antonio in disbelief and slight horror. Mathias scratched his head slightly before glimpsing at Antonio. "Do you wanna talk it out later...?" the Dane offered slowly. Antonio looked at Mathias, his face falling. The Spaniard trudged up to the man and held out his hand. Mathias opened up the cash register and handed Antonio some money before going back to work.

"I'll be needing some fish, alright?"

"Alright..."

* * *

Antonio stood in front of the seafood, his narrowing as he stared at the fish in front of him. The Spaniard felt mocked just looking at the trouts. "Lucky you," Antonio mumbled, speaking to the frozen fish in front of him. "You guys have someone," Antonio muttered, staring at the fish in disgust. It was true though; the fishes were lined up in several rows, all pressed up to each other- and Antonio was completely and utterly jealous of them. Antonio's gaze was then diverted the larger fish that were each side by side.

"Lucky you guys have partners!" Antonio snapped, glaring at a specific pair of catfish. "Oh hey, lookie here, you guys have partners too..."

Gilbert and Francis stood by Antonio's side, staring at their friend in disbelief. Was he really this wrecked last night over Lovina? Antonio turned to gaze at his friends in sorrow, motioning to all the fish in front of him.

"Look mi amigos, they all have their special someone," Antonio said. "While I'm here all by myself."

Francis bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. As bad as he felt for his friend, he would admit it was hilarious. Antonio was standing there looking like a kicked puppy, jealous of a bunch of _fish_. "Don't vorry, mon ami!" Francis said, patting Antonio's shoulder. "Zere are plenty of fish in ze sea, look 'ow many zere are 'ere!" Francis reassured the Spaniard, shrugging his shoulders. Well, he tried after all. "I'm sure you'll find ze fish right for you~"

"Agreed," Gilbert muttered, turning to smirk at Antonio. Antonio shook his head, narrowing his eyes on his friends as he snatched the fish that was handed to him by the salesman.

"You guys don't help," Antonio muttered, tossing the bag into the cart. "I'm still... lonely..." Antonio trailed off, his eyes widening once they landed on a short Italian woman with long, wavy brown hair. Antonio motioned to his friends to follow him before quickly jogging off, dodging various shoppers as he tried to get a better look. Gilbert and Francis turned to each other, shrugging their shoulders as they obeyed their friend's orders.

Antonio ran over to a shelf covered with cartons of eggs and hid behind it, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"Vhat is it?" Gilbert asked Antonio once he finally caught up, kneeling on one side of the Spaniard as Francis knelt on the other. Antonio's eyes furrowed, his eyes focused on the sight set before him. Quickly glancing at the Prussian beside him, Antonio then motioned over to the girl a few meters away from them.

"It's Lovina!"

Gilbert's eyes seemed to sparkle once hearing the fiery Italian's name. Grinning from ear to ear, Gilbert asked excitedly, "Lovina's here? Really?!" Gilbert stood up, extending his arm up and began waving. "Lovi-!" Antonio growled, grabbing onto Gilbert's shirt and pulling him back down. "Hush Gil!" Antonio snapped, glaring at Gilbert before turning his head back to Lovina. "_I think _it's Lovina." Gilbert stared at Antonio incredulously.

"You _think_?"

Antonio pouted at his two friends before standing up, his back hunched as he slowly moved to hide behind a closer shelf, the albino and Frenchman following closely behind. Antonio squinted his eyes in concentration before quietly moving to the edge of the shelf, peeking around the corner to get a better look. Biting his lip, the Spaniard moved his eyes downwards to the girl's feet. Antonio's face slowly fell once he realized that the Italian wasn't wearing the shoes he had gotten her anymore.

'What am I thinking?' Antonio thought to himself, slowly turning away. 'What if she had outgrown them? Yeah, maybe that's why...' Antonio motioned to Francis and turned around, starting to walk away until he halted in his steps, turning to look at Gilbert in horror.

"Lovina!"

Gilbert stood there, waving as a large grin adorned his face. "Idiot!" Antonio hissed, turning around and jumping the Prussian, knocking him to the ground. Raising her brows, Lovina turned to look at the three boys in confusion. Antonio smacked his albino friend on the head, earning him a whine before slowly turning his head to look up at the girl before him. Lovina's eyes widened once they landed on the familiar face of the Spaniard. Antonio awkwardly laid on the tiled floor, moving his hand up to wave a little.

"H-hola, Lovi...!"

Antonio moved his hand back down to his side when he realized Lovina wasn't smiling or even showing any signs of happiness at all. Sighing, the Spaniard quickly stood up from his place on the floor and dusted his pants down before turning back to gaze at his ex solemnly.

Lovina was different now. Instead of her usual tomboyish attire from before, she now wore a trim brown mini dress whilst her once short hair was now reaching to about her waist. Antonio took in the girl before him, realizing how much she changed. As he moved his eyes back up to Lovina's face, Antonio even noticed hints of make up on her still perfect face. Lovina looked... beautiful- not that she wasn't before.

Nodding to himself, Antonio began taking slow steps towards the Italian, his eyes never leaving her face. The Spaniard paused for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"How are you, Lovina?"

Lovina stared at Antonio, her eyes averting around the room awkwardly before looking back at Antonio and putting on a confused expression.

"...Who are you?"

Antonio's face darkened once those words reached his ears. 'She doesn't... remember me?' Antonio thought to himself, devastated. What had happened that she _forgot _about him?! Biting his lip, Antonio gazed into Lovina's eyes hoping to find some sort of spark of recognition there. Looking closely, Antonio thought he saw something and just like that- it was gone.

"Do I know you?" Lovina asked skeptically, her face showing no emotion. "Um, I kind of have amnesia. So if I don't know you, it was because of an accident in my past!" A small, slightly remorseful smile crept up onto Lovina's face. "I'd say it's a goddamn good thing too that you don't know me," Lovina muttered quietly, but loud enough for Antonio to hear before quickly turning back to the shelf of vegetables she was looking at earlier and then walking away.

Antonio's mouth hung open slightly in a tiny 'o', his eyes following the Italian's retreating figure.

'So she really doesn't remember me...'

Francis and Gilbert ran up to their best friend, standing close to him as they also watched Lovina walk farther and farther away from the man she once knew.

"So, vhat 'appened mon ami?"

"Yeah, you okay bro?" Gilbert asked, giving Antonio a worried look. "Vhat did she say? Vhy did she leave?" Antonio paused for a moment before shaking his head and turning to continue his own grocery shopping.

* * *

"Amnesia?" Roderich asked in disbelief. "Really?" Arthur nodded in agreement, crossing his arms as he leaned back onto the wall of Mathias' small shop. "I agree, I bet she was probably just still bloody mad over you leaving her at that damn wedding."

"Vell, zat's vhat she told him! She said specifically zat she had amnesia," Gilbert repeated, spinning his hat around on his finger as he turned to glimpse at the still emotionless Spaniard slumped beside him. Antonio really did look horrible now; his face was sullen, his bangs covering his eyes to hide away the hurt that was held in those emerald orbs of his. "Vhy are ve even talking about zis?" Francis asked, standing up from his seat to go join his friends over by the table as he held his new baby girl close to him. "I mean, Lovina's in our past, ve should forget 'er!"

Arthur nodded in agreement as he sat down between Matthew and Roderich.

"I concur," Arthur said, nodding his head. "What's the point of even talking about this?"

"But what if she's not telling the truth?!" Antonio asked worriedly. It was the first time he had spoken up since they got home. "Does that mean Lovi absolutely hates me now? I can't live with that! I can't live with no Lovi!"

Arthur sighed, turning towards Francis and taking the baby from his arms. "Well, don't suppose anyone here knows the truth? Who here has amnesia?" Arthur asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Antonio stiffened, listening in on his friends' conversation before looking up at them. "Vell zen, if you guys are sayign vhat I zink you are saying, does zat mean she vasn't telling ze truth?" Francis questioned, turning to look ar Arthur.

Antonio's face fell, turning his head away again as he was once again sucked into his depressing thoughts.

* * *

"Zere," Gilbert muttered, sitting in front of the computer as he typed the word in. "Am-ne-sia." The Prussian scrolled down to skim through the results before finding a specific one and reading it out loud to his group of friends. "_A severe blow to the head or from a traumatic experience._" Amelia stood beside her husband, arms crossed as she listened in. "Ah, see?" Amelia spoke up. "Maybe Lovina hit her head! I think it's pretty reasonable dudes, she was clumsy..."

Matthew shrugged, nodding his head in agreement with his sister.

"You're right, she might actually _have _been in an accident, Antonio."

"But 'ow could Lovina 'ave been in an accident?" Francis asked suspiciously. "I mean, look at 'er! She's still very beautiful if I might say so myself, you saw 'er too Gil!" Gilbert nodded, considering the Frenchman's point. "He's got a point, man."

Antonio sat beside Gilbert, watching the scene unfold before him. This was all just too confusing for the Spaniard. Antonio would have been devastated to find out that Lovina had been in an accident and forgot all about him and their past together, but what hurts him even more was the fact that the Italian could have also been lying to him. Was Lovina really in an accident? Or did Antonio hurt her so bad that she did not want _anything _to do with the Spaniard anymore so she just pretended to have forgotten him?

"Maybe it was a long time ago," Roderich suggested. Mathias nodded in agreement before an idea came to mind. The Dane slowly turned to look directly at Antonio as he phrased his theory, "What if it was after the wedding?" All the boys turned their heads to Mathias, raising their brows in question. "No really, think about it!" Mathias continued. "Antonio left Lovina during the wedding. Being left, Lovina was _so _heartbroken, of course she would be extremely angry. So she left, _running _out of that church!"

Francis glimpsed at Mathias, nodding his head.

"Oui, oui Mathias! You are on to something! So after she left, she ran and ran... crying and crying... and it vas raining really 'ard, remember?" Francis continued Mathias' explanation. Antonio sat in his seat, frozen as he began to think through what his friends were saying. They had a real good point. Antonio cringed, imagining his dear Lovina running out of that church crying in the rain until...

"Exactly!" Amelia said. "And she kept on running, not watching where she was going and _BAM!_... She gets hit by some sort of car or something. It's totally possible dude!" Gilbert nods in agreement, continuing their overly dramatic story line. "And then a truck comes along, and she's still laying on za street!" All the boys giggled, the scenario playing in their heads. Of course, they weren't being serious anymore instead making up a whole new story about how Lovina's accident would have gone. "Zen, vhen za truck goes by, it accidentally hits part of Lovina's head! Zen zere goes her memory of Antonio!"

Antonio's face darkened more and more as their story progressed. 'Was that really what happened to Lovi?' Antonio thought worriedly, trying his hardest to hold back the upcoming tears. 'And it was all my fault because I left her!'

As the boys' laughter slowly died down, Francis turned his head to look at Antonio. Face falling, Francis nudged his friends, mentally telling them to stop as he motioned towards the gloomy Spaniard. Their faces took on a look of guilt as they began to regret their words. The room soon was packed with a tense atmosphere so thick you could cut it with a knife. Antonio looked up at his friends, his expression filled with mixed feelings.

* * *

_Lovina walked down the side walk in her flowing white wedding dress, her sister walking alongside her. The Italian's usually fierce expression was now sullen with grief, saddened to the core at what had happened at the church that day. What had she done to make Antonio suddenly leave her like that? Did he regret ever asking her to marry him? Did he suddenly realize he didn't love her at all once he saw how horrible she looked in her wedding dress? Worse ideas soon started to flood Lovina's mind on why Antonio had decided to leave her all of a sudden. _

_The rain soon began pouring harder, matching Lovina's gloomy mood. Gasping, Feliciana took her coat and held it over Lovina's head as an attempt to keep her poor sister dry and protecting her from catching a cold. Lovina was practically just dumped at her own wedding, Feliciana didn't want anything else bad happening to her older sister. Her thoughts soon becoming too much for her, Lovina let out a small strangled cry of grief before she lifted up her long wedding gown and began running._

_'A-ah, Sorella!' Feliciana cried, attempting to run after Lovina. 'Wait! Be careful, you might hurt yourself! Sorella!'_

_Lovina ran, letting the tears run freely down her face. The Italian didn't care if any of the people in the passing cars saw her, she just couldn't hold in her sadness anymore. She had just lost her love, her world, her everything. Antonio was a special man, and Lovina had thought he was different from everyone else. Lovina thought that maybe Antonio would think of her as his first choice unlike every other cruel human being in her life. Everyone always chose Feliciana over her. Of course, why wouldn't they? Lovina always thought to herself. Feliciana was beautiful, sweet and amazingly talented while Lovina was... Lovina, and that's it. But she was wrong, well, that's what Lovina thought. _

_Time began to slow down for Lovina, all she heard was her heavy footsteps, the rain and her cries of agony. It all just hurt too much. The cars honked as Lovina made a sudden turn, running across the street in an attempt to run away from all her problems. It didn't help though, Lovina felt as if all her problems just followed her everywhere, not wanting to leave her alone. Lovina's long veil flowed out behind her, now covered in mud and teared at the ends- she didn't care though. So what if it was specially made by Elizabeta just for her? It was a waste anyway. _

_Reaching the other end of the road, Lovina decided to keep going. Not even stopping to look around, Lovina began running across the other road. Time froze as a loud horn blasted into Lovina's ear. It was too late though._

_Eyes widening, Lovina turned her head to see bright lights flashing in her face, alerting her to get out of the way as the car zoomed towards her. Too shocked to move, Lovina stood in place until the car hit her hard making the Italian let out an agonizing scream._

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL; CLIFFHANGER .**

**I 'm sowwi DX I know I said it was going to be one whole thing but I think maybe I might just put them in really long part by parts BECAUSE I GOT SO DAMN EXCITED OF UPLOADING IT BECAUSE I LOVE HOW IT CAME OUT SO FAR ;w; DID YOU GUYS LOVE IT ?! I HOPE YOU DID !~ ANYWAYS , HERE YOU GO ! :DD I hope I did both spamano and this movie justice ! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes because when I 'm really into what I 'm writing , I just type it all in a blur and I don 't check because I 'M JUST IN SUCH A THRILL THAT I CAN 'T BOTHER TO STOP ! Have you ever felt that way ?.. oJo **

**So this chappie was basically made up of Antonio and Lovina 's past together and how they felt about the whole ordeal now . Look forward to what happens when Lovina encounters Antonio again and what comes after !**


	2. Hiding

"Oh Sorella!" Feliciana cried, looking at her sister worriedly. "You were really in an accident?" Lovina's face twisted in confusion before she turned to her sister, shaking her head. "No, no! I wasn't, don't worry. That was my lie on _why_ I told _him_ I had amnesia dammit! It was all a stupid ass set up."

Feliciana sighed in relief, seating herself down in front of the laptop she was using. A man with short blonde hair and green eyes filled with attitude sat on the other end of the video call Feliciana was having, staring at Lovina through the screen. "Seriously?" the man said, raising his brow. "Why would you like, tell him that? Antonio's like totally important to you isn't he?" Lovina sighed, turning to look at the man over her shoulder.

"It's just in case, Feliks," Lovina explained as calmly as she could. "It's a good thing I'm fucking prepared you know!" Lovina snapped, pulling out some tomatoes from the fridge before placing them on the counter. "Ve, how complicated, Sorella!" Feliciana sighed, shaking her head. Elizabeta, Lovina's other friend, walked out of the washroom wiping her hands on a paper towel.

"Why couldn't you have just hiked up your skirt and get right up in his face and say 'I hate you!'?" Elizabeta asked, pouting. "He would have definitely leaved you alone then! I don't see why you have to make a up a whole big excuse so you don't have to talk to him."

Feliks laughed, nodding his head in agreement, "Totally! I would have _loved _to see how that would've gone down!"

Lovina sighed, turning to glare at her friends. "Really? Cut me some slack goddammit!" Lovina spat. "I was fucking scared, okay? I didn't know what else I was supposed to fucking do! Shit guys, so much for supporting me, like hell I appreciate it!" Elizabeta rolled her eyes, walking over to Lovina and taking some ingredients from the Italian's hands. "I mean," Lovina continued. "What else would I have used as my shitty excuse? That I died then got reincarnated that's why I don't know who the hell he is?"

"Well, what will you do if you like run into him again?" Feliks asked. "You're never alone girl, as in you're totally _never _outside without like anyone by your side! Of course that Spaniard will expect that you've totally forgotten your friends too, you know. What then?"

"That's not what's going to fucking happen," Lovina muttered. "Why would I want to run into that fucking bastard again?"

Elizabeta thought for a moment before looking at her friend. "So you're saying you're over him?" Elizabeta asked. Lovina smirked, sticking her nose up in triumph. "Damn right I am." The Hungarian smiled smugly, turning back around to face the ingredients she was cutting. "Hmm~..." Somehow, Elizabeta didn't believe the Italian. If Lovina really was over Antonio, then she wouldn't have lied to him, she would have straight up told him the truth.

Later on that day, Lovina and Feliciana left for work at the photography studio they still worked in.

"Hey, bambino!" Lovina called to the little boy she was taking a picture of. "Come here, dammit, we're not done your pictures!"

"No!"

Lovina frowned, taking the boy and bringing him back to the green screen. "No?" Lovina repeated. "Come on kid, one more! You're parents are fucking paying for this, so you gotta cooperate." Feliciana sighed as she leaned over the counter, gazing at her sister. "Ve, don't say those words around little bambini!" Feliciana warned. Lovina turned to glare at her sister. "Shut up Feli, this kid's the one who doesn't wanna listen!" Feliciana rolled her eyes again in amusement before going back to her work. Elizabeta laughed, shaking her head before she stopped, something catching her eye.

As Lovina brought the boy back to his family and began taking the pictures, she didn't realize a platinum haired Prussian sneak up behind her back quietly. Gilbert stretched his head out a bit, trying to get a better look of the female. Sneaking up as slowly as he could, Gilbert held his breath in as he came closer and closer...

"May I help you?" Elizabeta cooed, leaning over to get in between Gilbert and her best friend.

Gilbert froze, his eyes taking in the Hungarian before him. 'Damn,' Gilbert thought, memories flooding in his mind, 'this is Eliza isn't it? God, she's changed!' The albino mentally slapped himself before turning back to Elizabeta, a small smile adorning his face. "O-oh, ahah," Gilbert stammered, "I-I vas just seeing i-if I could get a ph-photo vith m-my pals!" Elizabeta forced out a smile as she began rummaging through some papers.

Of course, Elizabeta knew her best friend didn't want to see Antonio and she recognized the albino instantly (for he was her ex-boyfriend)- and she also knew that wherever Gilbert was, Antonio was obviously not very far behind. Elizabeta sighed; she didn't want memories of Gilbert coming back to bite her in the arse.

"Oh, sure!" Elizabeta said, tightening her grip on Gilbert's arm making the albino squeak. "_Of course _you can have your picture! This is a photography studio, isn't it?" Elizabeta shoved a portfolio in Gilbert's face, pointing at all the different photos wanting to find a way to distract the Prussian. "See?! Aha, there are so many kinds of pictures to choose from!"

Lovina's forced out smile was suddenly replaced with an expression of horror as she stood up and turned to find Gilbert standing next to Elizabeta. Looking around in panic, Lovina hoped Antonio wasn't around anywhere and that Gilbert wouldn't recognize her. Trying to stall herself, Lovina turned back around and held up her camera for the family. "C-come on guys! L-let's take a few more pictures!"

Gilbert tapped Elizabeta's shoulder before pointing at Lovina. "A-actually could she take our photo?" Gilbert asked, standing to make his way over to the girl. Elizabeta sighed, dejectedly nodding before going back to her office realizing her plan failed. Lovina stood up once Gilbert caught her attention, forcing out another smile.

"Yes, sir?" Lovina said sweetly through gritted teeth. "What would you like?"

Gilbert stared at Lovina, not used to the sight of the Italian. The albino stuttered slightly, his eyebrows twitching as he tried to form words in his mouth. Lovina stared at the man, her jaw becoming sore from the large grin she was trying her hardest to hold out. "S-sir?" Lovina waved a hand in front of Gilbert's dazed face, snapping the albino out of his trance. Gilbert blinked before chuckling nervously, turning around and running out the door.

"I-I'll be right back, uhm... ah, m-my vife is pregnant!" Gilbert stammered, a tone of anxiousness evident in his thick German accent.

Gilbert ran out the door and looked at his friends, a large grin adorning his face.

"She's in zere, Antonio!" Gilbert gasped out, pointing at the large building. "Zat's vhere she vorks, but she doesn't know me!" Mathias rolled his eyes at Gilbert's words before nudging him and running straight towards the photography studio. "That's what she wants you to think man!" Mathias snapped before grabbing Antonio's arm and pulling him along with him. "Come on, let's just go inside!" Antonio hesitated for a moment before sighing, nodding his head as he dejectedly followed the upbeat Dane.

"You guys are too enthusiastic about this!" Antonio sighed. "What am I even supposed to say?"

Francis sighed, running his hand through his blonde locks. "Vhat do you mean _'vhat am I supposed to say'_?!" Francis exclaimed. "Just go inside and talk to her, it's just zat easy!" Antonio rolled his eyes. "But this is different, this is _Lovina_," Antonio whined. "Exactly," Mathias said, continuing to push Antonio towards the doors, "it's Lovina, who _doesn't know you_! Now, come on!"

Eventually, Antonio's friends were able to force the Spaniard into the studio much to his dismay.

"But what if Antonio's with him?!" Lovina whined, lying her head on the office desk.

"It's alright, Sorella!" Feliciana reassured her sister. "Ve, if he's there, just say whatever comes to your head!" Elizabeta nodded in agreement. "I agree. I'm sure it won't be that-"

_Jingle!_

Lovina, Elizabeta and Feliciana turned to the door with wide eyes once the entry bell reached their ears. "Hej! (Hi!)" Mathias greeted as she walked to the counter, his friends following closely behind. "Bonjour mon cher!" Francis also greeted, waving at Elizabeta. The Hungarian pouted at Lovina before letting out a sigh, turning around with a bright smile as she went to greet their new customers.

"Hi there!" Elizabeta said, taking a seat. "So you're back, are these guys here to take a picture with you?"

Lovina pressed herself against the wall, listening closely to what they were saying. The Italian didn't hear Antonio's voice yet much to her relief, but she had to be sure it was safe.

"Oh no!" Mathias laughed, shaking his head as he pointed to Antonio. "Him only! Anyways, my name is-" Mathias sucked in a deep breath as he moved his hands down to pull his shirt up slightly, exposing his pale abs. "Ouch...~" Mathias purred, raising his eyebrows up suggestively at Elizabeta. The younger Vargas sister let out a tiny amused laugh as Gilbert reached over to slap Mathias' arm. Elizabeta leaned onto the counter. "Why only you?"

Antonio shook his head.

"No, they're also joining on the picture," Antonio said. "Don't worry. Although, mi amigos and I are here for Lovina!"

"Ve, really?" Feliciana asked nervously, popping out from one of the rooms. "What do you have to do with Lovina?"

Gilbert sighed, looking around bored. This was going nowhere! The Prussian nodded as he slowly began to walk away, looking around as he pretended to be having a small tour around the studio. Gilbert was going to have to take matters in his own hands. Spotting the wall behind the reception desk, the albino decided to see what was on the other side. Gilbert grinned in triumph once his eyes landed on a petite Italian girl trying to hide herself from being caught eavesdropping.

"Ve just vant Lovina to take our picture," Francis replied, shrugging. "Zat's all, really."

Gilbert glimpsed at his friends, waving as he pointed at the Italian girl.

"Lovina's right here guys!"

Eyes widening in horror, Lovina turned to stare at Gilbert in shock. The Italian hadn't heard the Prussian man's voice in a long time, and hearing the boisterous shouts and laughs of Gilbert brought back many memories- he was one of Lovina's good friends before anyway. Stammering for a moment, Lovina then inhaled deeply before opening her mouth to talk.

"Who are you?" Lovina inquired seriously.

The other boys rushed over to Gilbert, grinning at Lovina madly as if they had been hunting her down for the past whole week- which, they were actually. Francis frowned, turning to motion over Antonio when he realized the Spaniard didn't follow them. Antonio sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to his friends with an exasperated expression.

"Ve, they said they know you Sorella," Feliciana informed her sister warily. "Who are they?" Lovina muttered towards Feliciana and Elizabeta albeit loud enough for the group of friends in front of her to hear. The Italian didn't want to slip up, for if she did- she was screwed.

"Hey zere girly," Gilbert greeted, giving a small salute. "I'm ze awesome Gilbert, I vas za one from earlier."

"My name is..." Mathias trailed off, reaching his hand down slowly to pull his shirt up again before Francis glared at him, slapping his hand down. "Er, haha... Yeah, my name's Mathias."

Francis quickly replaced his annoyed scowl with a smile, kneeling down on one knee before taking Lovina's extended hand and placing a small kiss on top of it, giving the Italian a saucy wink before standing up and tugging on his blazer. "My name, mon cher, is Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lovina!" Lovina forced out a smile towards the Frenchman, nodding before turning to Antonio expectantly.

Antonio stood there sheepishly, scratching his neck as he tried to find the proper words to say to the girl who had once meant everything to him.

"U-um," Antonio stuttered, averting his eyes around the room before they landed back on Lovina again. "M-my name is..." Antonio closed his eyes for a moment, thinking before he blinked and replaced his anxious frown with a tiny smile as he shook Lovina's hand.

"Toni," Antonio said, "My name is Toni."

Lovina a blinked, a confused look crossing over her face before it disappeared as fast as it came as she forced out another sweet smile. "Toni, is it?" Lovina said slowly, averting her eyes towards Elizabeta and Feliciana before turning back to Antonio. "Haven't I seen you before? Have we met before in my past?" Lovina asked, pointing at Antonio. The Italian didn't want to seem too suspicious, she figured saying that would at least shoo away the tense atmosphere.

Antonio's friends all turned to stare at Antonio, waiting to see what the Spaniard would say. Antonio gulped before replying reluctantly.

"G-grocery!" Antonio stuttered. "We saw each other at the grocery store the other day."

"Ah, is that so!" Lovina exclaimed, laughing awkwardly. "So I _have _seen you before then! Anyways, why are you here?" Lovina inquired, averting her eyes elsewhere so she wouldn't have to look into Antonio's bright emerald green orbs.

Antonio laughed, glimpsing at his friends.

"Pictures, of course!"

Oh, was Antonio going to get his revenge on his friends at some point in their miserable lives.

* * *

"Smile!"

Antonio and his friends smiled ridiculously for the camera, posing in their animal suits. Really, Antonio would admit he has had more embarrassing photos of him taken before, but with Lovina right there in front of him as the one actually taking the picture, Antonio couldn't help but feel like he had lost his dignity as a man.

"Ve, how adorable!" Feliciana squealed, turning around to grab several colored wigs before scurrying up to the boys, and placing each on their heads as she took the animal costumes away. "Is this your place?" Antonio asked, trying to make conversation. Feliciana hummed, motioning over to her sister. "Really, it's more of my Sorella's place. Ve, she's the photographer of the family, I'm just here to help out and edit since I never really had the money to make it into an art college," Feliciana explained, a soft smile on her face. Antonio nodded, glimpsing over at Lovina.

"So, you guys say you know Lovina," Feliciana said, walking back over to her sister after she picked up Mathias' forgotten shirt that was strewn on the floor. "How do you know her ve?"

Mathias glanced over at his friends before opening his mouth to speak.

"Oh, we knew her from around two or three years ago!" Mathias explained. At least what he said wasn't a lie. The albino motioned to Antonio, asking for confirmation. "R-right, um, Toni?" Antonio smiled, nodding as he turned to look at Lovina. "Yeah, he's right, er... Well, at least I think he is..."

Lovina raised a brow, staring at Antonio.

"What?" Lovina scoffed. "You got amnesia too?"

Antonio's face slowly fell, as he watched Lovina although his smile was still intact. Lovina smiled smugly, shaking her head.

"Chill, bastard," Lovina mumbled. "It was just a joke." The boys paused for a moment before letting out over-exaggerated laughs, trying their hardest to shoo away the tense atmosphere. Lovina rolled her eyes, holding up the camera once more. "Alright idiotas, smile!" As fast as Lovina held up the camera, she brought it back down to give the boys a serious look.

"Now hold up," Lovina said, "you guys wash, right? 'Cause several people here wore those wigs y'know and there's a chance of you guys getting goddamn lice."

Mathias gave Lovina and offended look, pulling his wig off. "Of course we do! I shower every other day!" Gilbert nodded in agreement, also voicing out his answer, "Same here, I shower _daily_." Francis rolled his eyes, pulling off his wig. "Silly boys, I shover _two times _a day. You boys 'ave novhere to speak in zis conversation!"

Lovina mentally facepalmed, obviously annoyed by the boys' antics. Although, despite the fact that she was irritated, she still missed having these arguments everyday when she was still with Antonio.

"Well, I guess that's good then," Lovina muttered, snapping another photo.

"Let's let mon ami Toni get 'is pictures taken _alone _now," Francis said, pushing the boys away from Antonio to the waiting room after giving the Spaniard a small good luck wink.

Antonio stood there, averting his eyes around the room- anywhere but Lovina. Lovina rolled her eyes before holding up the camera again. "Alright bastard, one, two, three..." Lovina said slowly. Antonio awkwardly posed, not knowing what else to do. Lovina snapped the picture and then examined it on the screen.

"Eh, ugly."

Antonio blinked, staring at Lovina in disbelief. Lovina snorted, walking over to one of the lights. "Not you idiota, the lighting." Lovina climbed onto the chair, carefully reaching out for the light. Seeing the safety precaution, Antonio quickly went to Lovina's side, holding the chair in place as he watched Lovina with curious eyes.

"How are you?" Antonio asked as Lovina lowered the light so it was right in his face. Lovina climbed off the chair, giving Antonio a weird look.

"Oh, um, I'm okay I guess," Lovina replied. "Why do you ask?"

Antonio pulled his wig off before running a hand through his hair nervously.

"W-well, it's been awhile since I last saw you," Antonio explained, "I was just, y'know, wondering that's all." Lovina reached up, grabbing the other light as she also brought it down. "Ay," Antonio muttered, the light flashing in his face again. The Spaniard moved to the side of the light, smiling sheepishly at Lovina. "And I guess, you're different than I last saw you."

The rest of Antonio's friends stood by the counter, waiting for their friend. Mathias raised a brow, seeing that Antonio had started up a conversation with the Italian and nudged the other boys, motioning towards them. The boys stood in silence, straining their ears as they tried to eavesdrop on what the two were saying.

"Really..." Lovina said slowly, moving Antonio back to his place. "What was I like back then?"

Antonio chuckled, standing in place before smiling softly.

"Well, like... like this, really," Antonio responded. "You're personality still seems the same, I guess what I meant is that... you looked a little different... I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking this because I haven't seen you in so long," Antonio ranted. Lovina tried her hardest to stay emotionless through Antonio's words, instead focusing on making the camera focus on the Spaniard's handsome face.

"You still seem a little stubborn as always," Antonio continued, "but still sweet as ever... You're still beautiful too." Antonio felt his smile get wider and wider as he talked, feeling the honesty in his words.

Lovina snapped the picture before moving it back down, a tiny smile on her face. She felt her heart beat increase with every word and it was becoming overly unbearable to hide how she was feeling because of Antonio's words. The two stood there, gazing into each other's eyes as they tried to find some sort of emotion, a trace of remembrance. Lovina bit her lip before finally turning away.

"Uh, j-just wait," Lovina muttered, walking away.

Antonio smiled, watching Lovina grab a prop from the table. The Italian then made her way back to the Spaniard, placing the hat on Antonio's head as she carefully attempted to avoid his deep emerald eyes.

"There," Lovina said, moving away, "it suits you a whole hell a lot."

Antonio smiled, ignoring Lovina's words before saying, "I'm happy I was able to see you again." Lovina's eyes widened, her smile faltering slightly. Lovina shook her head, quickly replacing her oncoming frown with another smile as she all-too enthusiastically moved the camera back up.

"Smile!"

SNAP!

* * *

"Handsome, cute, nice ass, but evil!" Elizabeta cried, staring at Antonio's picture on the computer screen. "I can't believe _he _was your ex-boyfriend! I am so jealous, if I were you, I would've taken him back right away!"

Lovina chewed on the inside of her cheek, glaring at the picture of the Spaniard.

"But, in all fairness," Elizabeta continued as she pulled on her high heels, "I'm proud of you, you're doing great. You're able to talk to him without even swooning in the slightest! Bravo!" Lovina sighed, casting her eyes downwards before opening her mouth to talk. "Why... why is he being like this?" Lovina asked in a soft voice.

"So that..." Elizabeta trailed off, thinking of an answer. "Well, maybe he wants you back," Elizabeta suggested. "It's a possibility." Lovina pursed her lips before standing up from her seat. "Yeah, right. He was the bastard who left me, why would he be wanting me back?" Elizabeta chuckled, pulling her bag over her shoulder as she patted Lovina's arm.

"Just relax sweetheart," Elizabeta cooed, "it's too late for this."

The girls shut off the lights in the backroom before making their way to the front of the studio. "Hey, what'll happen if you're busted?" Elizabeta asked curiously. "You know, if you get caught?" Lovina gazed at Elizabeta with a serious expression as she zipped up her bag.

"Then you better fucking back me up," Lovina snapped. "But it's not like that's gonna happen. I know I'm not going to get caught, Eliza." Elizabeta smirked, rolling her eyes as she gave Lovina a high five.

"Oh you sly little fox..."

* * *

"Oh, Antonio!" Mathias said before taking a large swig of his beer. "Really, if Lovina really doesn't remember you and isn't sure about her feelings, you should just stop hitting on her man! There are lots of people in the world that you can go after instead!"

Gilbert nodded in agreement, giving Mathias a thumbs up.

"Agreed dude," Gilbert said. "Remember though, Antonio here vas za one who vas confused about his feelings though back zen!"

"Wait, wait dudes," Amelia cut in, looking at Antonio, "Antonio, man, _are _you sure about your feelings right now? We're only talking about this because of you dude." Matthew nodded in agreement, patting Antonio's shoulder. "Amelia's right, we don't want you getting hurt again Antonio."

Arthur blinked, giving Matthew a confused look.

"How would Antonio being getting hurt again, exactly? It's not like you're trying to get back with her, are you?" Arthur asked warily.

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? If the Lovina now is the same as the Lovina from before, how are you so sure that Antonio here won't be falling for her again, huh Artie?" Mathias explained as if it were obvious. "Ah, 'e 'as a point zere mon ami!" Francis agreed.

Gilbert laughed, clapping his hands.

"Antonio, mein freund (my friend)!" Gilbert exclaimed. "You are getting us so vorked up over zis! Of course zis guy still vants Lovina, zose two vere practically made for each other! Vhy vouldn't he still vant her?!" All the friends laughed, nodding in agreement. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see how this rolls out, lads," Arthur spoke up, wrapping his arm around Amelia's waist before quickly glimpsing over at Antonio. The Spaniard shot Arthur a confused look.

"Wait for what to roll out mi amigos?"

The group of friends sighed, shaking their heads in pity of Antonio. "Never mind mon ami," Francis said, patting Antonio's back. "Ve'll figure zis out anozere day, oui?"

Antonio frowned, leaning back as he watched his friends change the subject of the conversation and go back to drinking. The Spaniard was frustrated. What really had happened to Lovina Vargas? Was she really in a car accident? What if she really is just lying? Antonio wanted to redeem himself to Lovina, he really did want her back. Antonio always felt hopeless with the topic of love nowadays and always felt lonely around his friends who were now dating, married or even started a family already. Antonio wanted Lovina back... but how was he going to do that if she doesn't even remember him?

The Spaniard inwardly groaned, taking a long sip of his beer.

_I need to make her fall in love with me all over again..._

* * *

Lovina and Elizabeta hurriedly made their way over to the large company van that waited for them. They had gotten a photography gig that paid tons; the two girls weren't just about to be late for something like that.

"Open up goddammit!" Lovino exclaimed, kicking the door.

Suddenly, the side door slid open revealing a beaming Spaniard who Lovina was hoping she would never see again. "Hola señoras!" Antonio greeted happily, hopping out of the car and taking one of Lovina's heavy supply cases. Lovina smiled politely at the Spaniard in return. As Antonio disappeared around the corner of the van, Lovina turned to glare at the driver, demanding an explanation.

"Hey, the boy offered help!" the driver replied, holding up his hands in defence. "I wasn't just about to let go of that offer. Your supply cases are pretty heavy after all, I don't know how you girls manage to carry them yourselves."

Lovina sighed, rubbing her temples before turning around with a smile as she walked over to Antonio. The Spaniard turned to Lovina with a bright grin, holding out his hands. "Here, let me take those." Lovina gave the bags willingly before leaning on the side of the van as she gave Antonio a questioning look.

"Why did you come back?" Lovina asked politely. "Did you have a problem with your photos?"

"Ah, no! Of course not, they're lovely," Antonio replied as he arranged the boxes in the trunk. "I was looking for you."

Lovina's eyes widened.

"And, um, why... were you looking for me?" Lovina inquired slowly.

Antonio straightened, turning to beam at the Italian. "Why else would you want to look for a person?" Antonio asked, a small gleam in his eye as he gazed at Lovina. Elizabeta leaned over to give an answer to the Spaniard.

"Because you want that person?"

Antonio glanced at Elizabeta, the smile faltering but never leaving his face before he turned back to Lovina awkwardly. "Ah, no," Antonio said, "because they're lost. I'm looking for you because you're stuck in my mind and I figured you were lost." Antonio was a born charmer. The Spaniard was great with the ladies, and it helped that he picked up several pick-up lines along the way. When it comes to Lovina, it's the perfect time for Antonio to use them.

The two girls forced out laughter at Antonio's line, trying to be as polite as they could. Lovina and Elizabeta nodded in understanding, keeping up their laughter as they moved to get into the van. Lovina motioned to the driver to get going before shutting the door, wanting to get as far away as she could from the Spaniard. Antonio continued laughing as well, walking up to also get into the van but faltered as he realized it was driving away out of sight- and away from him.

Antonio chuckled, waving goodbye as he awkwardly stood there in the parking lot. The Spaniard pouted, crossing his arms as he looked around. Green eyes landing on his small white car, Antonio grinned, running as fast he could over to the car before hopping in and starting the engine.

He wasn't giving up so soon.

Lovina and Elizabeta's company van arrived at their destination, swiftly parking into the closest spot to the entrance. Just as the driver cut the engine, Lovina smiled in thank you before turning to get out of the car. The Italian's smile fell just as fast as it came when her eyes landed on the happy Spaniard climbing out of the small car parked beside them. Lovina and Elizabeta reluctantly clambered out, dread and confusion obvious on their faces.

"How did you...?" Lovina trailed off, pointing at Antonio in horror.

"Hola again!" Antonio greeted happily, running over to the back of the van to help carry supplies. "You guys drive fast, I tried my hardest to catch up! Looks like I got here in time, no?"

"Alright," Lovina started, narrowing her eyes on Antonio, "why are you here this time?"

Antonio laughed, gazing at Lovina as he answered, "Oh, I just forgot to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me!" Lovina sighed, shaking her head. "No, no I'm sorry. We can't, we have to, y'know, finish up this project first," Lovina said as he motioned to the building they were going to enter.

"Well then, how about after?" Antonio asked, pulling out two supply boxes from the trunk.

"Oh," Elizabeta cut in, "this is really gonna take long, you know."

Lovina nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is! We got no time, sorry Toni." Antonio beamed, following after the girls as they walked towards the tall building.

"Haha, then I'll help you guys out so it'll finish quicker, sí?"

* * *

"Do you not have a job?" Elizabeta asked as they entered the elevator.

"Ah no," Antonio responded, following in after the girls. "I do help out my friend with his shop though."

Lovina cringed slightly as she remembered Mathias and his small shop by Antonio's house. She missed hanging out there, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about it. "Oh, a shop you say?" Lovina mumbled. Antonio nodded in confirmation before turning to grin at Lovina.

"What floor?"

"Um, 12B."

Antonio nodded, eagerly reaching out and pressing said button. As they reached the final floor, the trio stepped out and began walking to a large room that was currently occupied by several models, photographers, designers and make up artists. Antonio looked around in curiosity, awed by the large and expensive looking hallways and rooms. When they all entered, Lovina and Elizabeta immediately began waving as they ran up to their partners.

"Oh," Lovina turned to Antonio and pointed at a far corner, "just put the boxes over there, okay?"

Antonio nodded, looking around before making his way over to said corner. Placing the boxes down, Antonio crouched down, beginning to organize the boxes and supplies. A tall model, clad in shorts and a bikini top waltzed over to the table in front of Antonio, leaning over as she tried to reach for her shirt. Antonio's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at her figure, his eyes skimming up and down. Coughing awkwardly, Antonio quickly looked only to find another model, this time in a whole two-piece swimsuit, standing right beside him, her back turned to him. Antonio gulped, trying to find a distraction.

Lovina looked around, trying to see if Antonio had finally left but her eyes then landed on the Spaniard who was currently surrounded by several models trying to get ready. The Italian's eyes softened as she watched Antonio, a small smile creeping up her face.

A few minutes later, Antonio came up behind Lovina with a bright grin before tapping her shoulder lightly. Lovina turned around with a scowl.

"What?"

"Can I help with something?" Antonio inquired excitedly. Lovina sighed, looking around as she racked her brain for something to make Antonio go away.

Lovina then turned back to Antonio with a smile.

"I forgot my tripod in the van, could you get it for me?" Lovina requested sweetly. Antonio beamed, nodding before speeding off immediately.

"Right away quierda!"

Antonio sped through the halls, making his way to the elevator. Seeing that the elevator was about to close, Antonio screeched, slamming himself in between the doors before standing inside patiently, a small smile on his face. Antonio sped out the building, sliding down the railing of the stairs before going to the company van.

"Unlock the trunk, please!" Antonio exclaimed.

After grabbing the tripod, Antonio made his way back into the building and back to the large room where the photography was happening. Antonio jumped in place behind Lovina, proudly holding out the tripod. "Tripod, got it!" Antonio announced. Lovina turned around in shock before smiling politely, chuckling as she took the tripod from the Spaniard's hands. "Ah, yeah. Grazie mille, Toni," Lovina mumbled before pointing to the door, "There was more than one tripod though, can you get the other one?"

Antonio blinked, nodding slowly before speeding off again.

"Of course," Antonio chirped. "I'll be right back, Lovi!"

Lovina snorted, shaking her head as she turned back to the models and positioned her camera.

"Lovi, huh? Never thought I'd here that again."

* * *

"Go buy me some body oil for the models, please Toni?"

Antonio groaned but nodded, turning back around and out the door. This was the seventeenth thing Lovina had requested Antonio to get, and the Spaniard was beginning to think that Lovina was just trying to get rid of him. Shaking off the thought, Antonio still continued to willingly comply with all of Lovina's requests. He had to find some way to get Lovina to remember him- or at least fall for him again. The nagging thought that Lovina lied about having amnesia still lingered in Antonio's head, and the Spaniard wasn't exactly doubting it as much as he did before.

After finally buying the body oil (and some food for Lovina, just for an additional touch), Antonio raced back to the room and began pushing through the crowd of people around Lovina. "Ah, Lovi!" Antonio squeaked as he finally pushed his way to the Italian. "Here you go! Look, I also got you some food!" Antonio said, holding out the items. Lovina stared at the objects in Antonio's hands, slowly taking the shopping bag.

"No thanks, Toni," Lovina replied, shaking her head. "I'm not hungry, it's okay."

Antonio pouted for a moment before smiling again. "Well, alright! What can I do now?"

Sighing Lovina pointed over to a random corner of the room, "Just stand over there, okay? I'll call you when I need something dammit..." Antonio was beginning to get on Lovina's nerves, no doubt about it. But something about Antonio's kind deeds were also starting to make Lovina just a little bit if not at all happy. The Italian thought it was sweet how Antonio was trying to get on her good side, but Lovina wished that Antonio would also just leave- she really didn't need all the pressure the Spaniard was putting on her.

Antonio nodded, turning around to stand where Lovina had pointed to. Smiling to himself as he watched Lovina, Antonio unwrapped the burger he was holding and began to eat it for himself. Just as the Spaniard was about to take another bite, Lovina rushed up to him.

"Toni, we're running low on the male models!" Lovina said hurriedly. "You're going to have to fill in for one of them, okay? Come on, hurry!" Lovina snatched the burger out of Antonio's hand and threw them onto a nearby table before pulling him quickly to the changing area. Lovina pushed Antonio behind the curtain.

"Alright, just change okay? I'll wait outside here!" Lovina ordered. "Miss, can you please help Toni here get ready?"

Lovina quickly rushed back to the set, leaving Antonio to gape at the Italian. "W-wait, what?" Antonio stammered when the clothing assistant began to undress him. "Miss Lovina wants me to help you get ready," she replied. Antonio sighed, hesitantly nodding. "Okay, okay fine go ahead."

After a few minutes, Antonio peeked out from behind the curtain at Lovina, a nervous look on his face.

"H-hey Lovi?" Antonio called out in a hushed tone. "Are you sure about this? I feel kind of stupid wearing this..." Lovina turned around with a bright grin as she made her way over to Antonio. "No, no! Of course you're not, you look fine!" Lovina reassured him, pulling the Spaniard out from behind the curtain. Antonio was clad in a flower crown, necklace and bracelet with only a small beach towel covering up his lower regions just like all the other male models. But even though Antonio was wearing the exact same thing, Antonio felt like he stood out from the others- and not in a good way.

Lovina turned around, grabbing a bottle of body oil and began rubbing some around Antonio's back. "Alright, there we go! Now come on Toni, we're wasting time!" Lovina said hurriedly, grabbing Antonio's hand and pulling him to the set. Four other male models stood by the green screen, all tan, lean and muscular. Antonio already felt out of place- he just hoped Lovina would notice that soon.

"Alright Toni," Lovina said, positioning Antonio in middle of the guys much to the Spaniard's dismay, "just stand here, okay?" Lovina rushed back to her camera, preparing the shot. "Alright, one, two..."

"Lovina," one of the producers cut in, "is this some joke?"

Lovina blinked, staring back at the producer confusedly.

"Wh-what do you mean, Miss?" Lovina inquired. "What's wrong with my set up?" Antonio bit his lip, waiting for the producer's answer. Antonio thought he already knew what the problem was going to be- and he knew the problem was the nervous, out of place Spaniard in the middle.

"Him, of course Lovina!" the producer responded, motioning towards Antonio. "He is messing up my whole shot. Look at the stomach, it's much too big for what I'm aiming for and he's way shorter than my other models; people might think I'm trying to imply some other idea!"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Antonio, looking his whole body up and down, understanding what their producer meant. Antonio blushed under all the attention in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry dear," the producer apologized half-heartedly, turning to gaze at Antonio, "you're cute, honestly, but your stomach is a tad bit bigger than what I want."

Antonio sighed, nodding in understanding before making his way back to the changing area. Antonio tried his hardest to avoid everyone's scrutinizing stares. When the Spaniard reached the changing area, he leaned against the wall behind the curtain, trying to hide himself from everyone- especially Lovina.

Lovina looked around, wondering if Antonio had left. Finally, her eyes landed on Antonio's tired and solemn face in his little corner in the other side of the room. The Italian smirked, nudging Elizabeta. The Hungarian girl turned to look at her best friend questioningly. Lovina motioned over towards Antonio smugly, making Elizabeta look over as well, a sly grin creeping up her face as she hummed approvingly.

* * *

Antonio snorted, shifting in his sleep. The Spaniard blinked open his eyes warily as he stirred awake, looking around confusedly. Looking out the window, Antonio then realized that it was early in the morning and when he turned to look forward, Antonio also realized that the room wasn't occupied by beautiful models and photographers anymore. A large crowd dressed in white sat on various plastic chairs as they listened to a man read out the gospel of the day.

One man who sat near Antonio stared at the Spaniard, practically judging Antonio on his life choices. Antonio gulped, quickly standing up before awkwardly making his way out of the room.

* * *

"Hey," Elizabeta spoke up as she sat at the table, eating her breakfast, "do you think he's still there? You know, like he just woke up?"

Lovina shrugged, pulling her toast out of toaster before making her way over to the table and seating herself beside the Hungarian. "How would I know?" Lovina mumbled in response. Elizabeta hummed, shrugging slightly. "Would it be a good thing if he is?" Elizabeta asked curiously. Lovina snorted, crossing her arms. "Yeah, it means he probably got the clue and is out of our lives, am I right?"

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard at the door and both girls turned in shock.

Antonio stood at the door frame, smiling brightly as he waved. The Spaniard seemed to had changed and washed up before arriving, for he was now wearing a completely different shirt and his hair still looked slightly damp.

"Buenas dias!" Antonio greeted cheerily.

Lovina mentally groaned, upset with herself for not remembering that Antonio was a man who was never able to read the atmosphere and that of course this wouldn't be the last time she would be seeing the Spaniard's bright and handsome face. The Italian leaned over, practically glaring at her driver when she realized he was the one who had brought Antonio here.

"Alright," Lovina sighed, "what do you want?"

"You forgot something!" Antonio answered, grinning from ear to ear.

Lovina crossed her arms, raising a brow questioningly.

"Well? What is it?"

Antonio laughed before pointing at himself as he answered, "Me!" Lovina forced out a small laugh, turning to gaze at Elizabeta pleadingly before turning back to Antonio and motioning towards her head, "Ahaha, amnesia... remember...?" Lovina said teasingly.

"So anyways," Antonio cooed, clasping his hands together as he gazed at Lovina hopefully, "I was wondering if we can have lunch _today_? Y'know, since we couldn't yesterday~..."

"Lovina!" Elizabeta called out as she placed the phone back down. "Miss Mendoza just called! She wants us to help out with a photo shoot!" Elizabeta explained as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door towards the van. "Argh, again?!" Lovina cried. "But we just did one yesterday! Can't we have a break...?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"This time it's different, alright? It's a family portrait, we can't miss something like that."

Lovina sighed, nodding in understanding much to her dismay.

"Alright, fine," Lovina mumbled before turning to Antonio. "Are you coming?"

Antonio blinked, cocking his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?" Lovina scoffed, crossing her arms. "Are you coming with us again?" Lovina repeated. Antonio's face brightened in understanding before nodding enthusiastically.

"Si, si! Of course!"

After gathering all the supplies and finishing up breakfast, Antonio and the girls drove off to the park where they were meeting up with everyone else. After about half an hour, the trio arrived and Lovina was the first to jump out the van and run towards the large crowd over by the lake. A well-dressed woman who seemed to be in about her fifties walked up to Lovina.

"Uh, Miss Lovina?" the woman called out. Lovina halted in her tracks, turning to gaze at the short lady. "Ah, yes?" Lovina replied softly. The woman smiled warmly. "I'm your client, Miss Mendoza!" Lovina blinked in confusion, looking at the well-dressed family surrounding a table as they fixed up their hair and make-up.

"Uh, didn't you say it was a family portrait?" Lovina asked in confusion as Antonio made his way to the group and stood behind the Italian. "Why is everyone dressed up so fancy?"

Miss Mendoza laughed, motioning over to a red van that just parked in the parking lot.

"It is in some way," Miss Mendoza replied, "but it's more of an anniversary shoot for my parents. See the couple walking out of that van over there?" Miss Mendoza motioned over to a couple that seemed to be in their late eighties, dressed up in traditional Spanish wedding attire. "It's their seventy-fifth wedding anniversary. They wanted the whole family to be here for the photos." Lovina turned to look at the couple, but her gaze instantly softened when her eyes landed on the two.

Seeing a couple like that who have been married to each other for so long made her think of the wedding day with Antonio. 'If...' Lovina thought, 'if Antonio and I had been married... would... would we have grown old to be like that? Still together, loving each other?' Seeing the old couple made Lovina's heart break in two- and Antonio seemed to notice, just a bit as he gazed at not the couple, but at Lovina.

The family soon began to make their way to the dock and position themselves for the various portraits that we about to be taken in honor of the old couple's wedding anniversary.

"Alright," Lovina exclaimed, holding up the camera. "One, two, three...!"

_SNAP!_

_"_There..." Lovina mumbled, bringing the camera down to observe the photo. The Italian's face fell as she stared at the happy faces of the old couple. Lovina was jealothat not that she'd admit it aloud. Sniffing, Lovina tried her hardest to hold back the upcoming tears. She couldn't cry now, not in front of these people- not in front of Antonio.

"Toni," Lovina snapped, not looking in the eyes of the Spaniard. Antonio looked up from the reflector he was holding, eyes full of worry.

"Si Lovina?" Antonio replied. "What is it?"

Lovina sniffed, trying her best to stay emotionless. "Can you... can you back up please...?" Lovina requested, her voice firm. Antonio blinked but nodded slowly, moving back a few steps. Lovina shook her head, not yet satisfied.

"More."

Antonio shrugged, going back a little more as commanded.

"No... more, Toni."

Antonio began to gaze at Lovina, confusion and worry deep in his bright green orbs. He wondered what was wrong with the Italian, because Antonio was starting to get the hint that Lovina just didn't want him near her at the moment.

"More!"

"Toni, more! Co-come on, pick up the pace!"

"Argh, more Toni. More, more!"

Antonio felt his heart grow heavier and heavier as the sadness in Lovina's voice became more obvious. The Spaniard didn't want Lovina sounding like that, the tone of her voice broke his heart.

"Oh my God, back up Toni. Just a little more," Lovina exclaimed, turning to glare at him. Lovina's gaze then softened slightly, sending Antonio a pleading look. "Please," the Italian added softly, although it was barely audible. "I don't think this is right," Antonio yelled back, staring intently at Lovina. When Antonio took one final step back, now about four meters away from her, Lovina turned back to the couple, wiping her eyes.

"Man," Lovina said, forcing out a light chuckle, "you guys are making me tear up! Alright, one last shot!"

_SNAP!_

"...Beautiful."

* * *

"We should call you again for our anniversary photos next year!" the old man commented as he passed Lovina with his wife, waving goodbye. Lovina laughed, shaking her head. "No, no! I know people much better than me who can take your photos. Ciao!" Lovina responded as she packed up her things.

Suddenly, several rain drops began to pelt Lovina and Antonio's head, making the two begin to hurry their packing.

"Lovi," Antonio exclaimed when the rain began to pour harder, "you're going to get wet and catch a cold!"

Antonio hurried up to Lovina, holding the large reflector over the Italian's head as an attempt to keep her dry. Lovina grunted, pushing his arm away as she began to move. "No, I don't need it," Lovina spat back bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Antonio cried, running after Lovina. "Look at you! You're already getting drenched. Lovina! Wait for me!"

Lovina bit her lip, trying her hardest to pick up her pace and avoid Antonio. The Italian didn't want to be seeing Antonio's handsome face right now; it would hurt Lovina too much, and she knew she would start tearing up on the spot. Lovina had pride, she wasn't about to go all soft in front of the man who left her two years ago. Lovina began to hold her bag over her head, running towards the nearby gazebo. When Antonio finally caught up with Lovina, he threw the bags down onto the bench, immediately reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief.

"Here," Antonio offered, holding out the bright red cloth to Lovina, "you can use this to dry yourself. Really, you should have just let me-!"

"I don't need it," Lovina cut Antonio off, harshly pushing the offered handkerchief back to the Spaniard. Antonio's face fell, slowly pocketing the handkerchief. The Spaniard bit his lip, debating if he should speak or not. Antonio had been together with Lovina for one whole year and a half after all, he knew when the Italian was upset and when it was the right time to talk. Antonio sighed. It wouldn't hurt to ask a mere question after all.

Antonio stepped forward, coughing slightly.

"Lovi," Antonio started, "did I... did I do something wrong?"

Inhaling deeply, Lovina put her stuff back down forcefully, turning to narrow her eyes at Antonio.

"Nothing," Lovina snapped. "It's just... I, um, I remembered something from my past, you know, because I've got amnesia and all that..." Lovina explained, seating herself down onto the bench. Antonio stared at Lovina, already knowing what it was that the Italian 'remembered'. Slowly seating himself down beside Lovina, Antonio bit his lip, scratching his neck nervously. "Really now?... What... what did you remember...?"

Lovina sighed, running a hand through her long auburn hair.

"A... a wedding..."

Antonio's eyes widened, stiffening slightly as he turned to stare at Lovina. He was expecting it, really, but it still scared Antonio just hearing someone mention about that day. Just the thought haunted the Spaniard, and he didn't want to hear anymore about it... yet he was curious; Antonio was curious on what Lovina would say about the wedding. Antonio wanted to know how Lovina felt about the situation, about the wedding day- about _him_.

"The groom," Lovina spoke up again, "the groom... he left me though at the altar."

Antonio sighed, looking down.

"Who's the groom?" Antonio inquired, trying to sound as calm as possible. Lovina glanced at Antonio, figuring that the Spaniard understood who and what she was talking about. Shrugging, Lovina snorted.

"I don't know. I've got amnesia, remember? I couldn't remember _everything._"

Gulping, Antonio glimpsed over at Lovina. Chills ran up Antonio's spine just thinking about this topic- that wedding day was one of Antonio's biggest regrets. Leaving Lovina was one of Antonio's biggest regrets.

"No name?"

Lovina shook her head.

"Not even any pictures?"

Lovina sighed, shaking her head again. "None. I think I threw them all away after that day so I wouldn't remember him; so I could forget." Lovina paused for a moment, thinking to herself before speaking up again. "What kind of guy would do that, huh? What kind of guy would leave me like that? Too bad, it'll probably be too late soon to find a husband that I can spend the rest of my goddamn life with."

"They all told me," Lovina said, "that I was so happy on the day of the wedding... It was a bright and sunny day, everything was so magical. I was a glowing bride... to a perfect groom, in a perfect wedding. But I was _wrong _like always. After the guy left, I hid behind the altar. I cried and cried. My sister... she told me that we should just leave. I told her... I told her that I'd just stay there. That I'd wait for him, because I kept telling myself: 'He'll come back for me. He wouldn't do that to me,'. But... but I was so fucking wrong."

* * *

_'Sorella, we should just go home! You're going to catch a cold!' Feliciana cried, attempting to cover her sister from the pouring rain. Lovina shook her head, pushing her little sister away. The Italian didn't want any sympathy from anyone. Lovina gritted her teeth before letting out a strangled cry, lifting her damp wedding dress and beginning to run when her thoughts began to become too much for her.__  
_

_'A-ah, Sorella!' Feliciana cried, attempting to run after Lovina. 'Wait! Be careful, you might hurt yourself! Sorella!'_

_Lovina ran, letting the tears run freely down her face. The Italian just didn't care anymore, the sadness was just overcoming her and she couldn't hold it in anymore. That one year and a half together with Antonio was all a waste. The Spaniard left her, and that was it. Lovina figured Antonio just didn't love her anymore, that maybe he completely changed his mind when he saw her walking up that aisle._

_Lovina turned to run across the road, various cars honking at the Italian. She didn't care to watch where she was going though, Lovina didn't care if she ruined her wedding dress or caught a cold. Lovina just wanted to run away from all her problems and escape. When Lovina reached the other end of the road, the Italian decided to just keep running across the other lane. Lovina just wanted to get home as fast as she could so she could just stay there, hiding away from the world and keep to herself. _

_Suddenly, a loud horn snapped Lovina out of her deep thoughts, making the brunette's eyes widen as she stopped in her tracks and turn to look into the blinding white lights. _

_The car that supposedly hit Lovina like she had said, completely stopped, barely hitting the Italian. Lovina stood there, wide eyed as she let everything register into her clogged up brain. More tears began to well up in Lovina's eyes as she realized that she could have almost died. Everything was just going wrong for her that day._

_Feliciana finally caught up to her sister, taking her coat and wrapping it around Lovina's shoulders as she pulled her off the road._

_'Come on Sorella, let's go home...'_

* * *

Lovina sniffed, wiping a small tear that had escaped before turning to gaze at Antonio.

"Good thing I got in an accident, right?" Lovina said bitterly. "Now I don't have to remember so much... but even though I have amnesia, it still hurts, y'know? In your perspective... what do you think? Why did he leave me? You said... that I seem happy. You said I'm still beautiful and sweet. Well then, why did he still fucking leave me goddammit?!" Lovina questioned, her voice desperate as she finally let the tears flow freely.

Antonio kept his gaze averted down to his hands, not wanting to look Lovina in the eye.

"Maybe... maybe he was scared," Antonio replied.

"That's a shitty excuse," Lovina snapped, making Antonio finally turn his head to gaze into her tear-filled eyes. "Is that fucking it?!"

"Maybe... maybe he thought he was going too fast," Antonio tried to reason. Lovina shook her head, completely disregarding the idea. "Then why did he ask me to marry him, huh?! Fuck, if that bastard wasn't ready then he shouldn't have asked me at all!" Antonio sighed. He had to stay calm, Antonio couldn't lose his composure. There was still the chance that Lovina really did have amnesia, and if she really did hate him, he couldn't give away the fact that he was the runaway groom until he knew that just maybe there was a chance that Lovina could forgive him.

"Who knew?" Antonio mumbled, giving a small shrug. "Maybe he had a lot of things going through his mind. And it just... it just got to him."

Lovina scoffed.

"That guy's a bastard," Lovina spat. "He's such a goddamn bastard!"

Antonio sighed.

"I would have been scared too."

"Of what?!" Lovina exclaimed angrily, glaring at Antonio. "What would he have been scared of?!"

"Of you."

Lovina stared at Antonio in disbelief, shaking her head. "What, are you saying this is all my fucking fault?!" Lovina hissed. Antonio shook his head. "No, no... maybe he was scared that... if he married you, there was a chance that he would mess up. That he would hurt you when he did. Maybe he didn't want that, because he loved you."

"That's bullshit," Lovina snapped. "Does he not think that I would have also been hurt now that he left me?"

"Okay, you're right but... just think about it. What would have happened if something bad came between you guys? Then there would be the chance that you would have been gone from his life completely. That sure is something to be scared about, Lovina. If something bad happened between you guys, and you left him. It would have been so hard to get you back. Divorces are hard to fix nowadays."

Lovina rolled her eyes before turning back to Antonio, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Are you saying he was hurt too? He was scared that he'd hurt me?" Lovina said harshly. "Hell, look at me now Toni! I'm more hurt than I would have ever been dammit!"

"He was scared because he would never have been able to live without you in his life," Antonio whispered, but audible enough for Lovina to hear. The Spaniard looked up, gazing into Lovina's golden orbs. He could see the hurt and disappointment in them. The betrayal, sadness and anger; Antonio could see it all. Lovina stared back into Antonio's bright green eyes, her expression turning into something Antonio couldn't read at all. "I'm sure that this person is completely heartbroken now that you're out of his life," Antonio continued, telling the complete truth about his feelings without actually revealing himself. "He knows that he hurt you, but... I'm pretty sure this guy has changed now. That he wants to fix things between you two. I'm sure he wants you to forgive him..."

Antonio bit his lip, debating if he should tell Lovina the truth now; that he was the runaway groom. That he was the one who left her two years ago. Maybe if he did, Antonio would be able to fix things between them. It was a risk he was going to take.

"I'm sorry," Antonio whispered. "I'm sorry I left you."

Lovina's eyes widened, more tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The Italian wasn't expecting that, she wasn't expecting any of what Antonio had just said. Just by looking into the Spaniard's eyes and listening to his tone of voice told Lovina that he was telling the truth, but it was hard for her to believe. It was too much to take in at once. Suddenly, Lovina's breathing began to hitch and slow down. Lovina winced, feeling the strong pain in her lungs as her asthma attack became stronger by the second. Antonio's eyes widened, immediately unzipping Lovina's bag and beginning to rummage for her inhaler.

When Antonio's hand reached the plastic object, the Spaniard pulled it out, wrapping his arm around Lovina's body and pulled her close as he pressed the inhaler to her mouth like he had done two years ago on that one night before the day he proposed to her.

"Here," Antonio said, gazing worriedly at Lovina. The Italian grabbed onto the inhaler, trying her hardest to calm down her breathing. When her breathing rate went back to normal, Lovina sighed, the tears running down her face as she leaned into Antonio's embrace. Antonio placed the inhaler down, holding Lovina close to him as he tried to calm her down. "Shh..." Antonio cooed softly, rubbing her arm soothingly. Antonio pressed his lips to Lovina's hair as he felt her body begin to relax.

Lovina's eyes widened when she realized what she was going, pushing Antonio's arms away forcefully as she sat up. Wiping her tears away, Lovina averted her eyes away from Antonio as she avoided his concerned gaze.

Elizabeta and Feliciana for sure were going to give her a mouthful when she got home.

* * *

"That boy!" Elizabeta cried after listening to Lovina's explanation of what had happened that evening. The Hungarian began to cut the vegetables in front of her more harshly, her irritation beginning to boil. "That boy, really what is wrong with him? Only apologizing now?! Damn, but I must admit he is improving. I feel you dear, but really you need to get your feelings together so you can figure out what to do next."

Lovina stood by the sink as she she filled up the pot with cold water, looking off into nothingness as she was deep in her own thoughts about Antonio.

"But oh my God!" Elizabeta snapped, setting down the chopping knife before bringing the chopping board to the sink. "I think he deserves it if you decide to walk out his life again. Just out of nowhere, Antonio's off saying 'sorry' and 'forgive me'? He should have done that a long time ago! But at least," Elizabeta sighed, gazing intently at Lovina, "at least he apologized at all. It's better than him still keeping the truth to himself!"

Elizabeta blinked, realizing that her best friend wasn't even listening to her. The Hungarian leaned over slightly, trying to get a better look of Lovina's emotionless face. "Hey," Elizabeta said, waving a hand in front of the Italian's face as she stared at her worriedly. "You know Lovina, now it seems like you're the one who's confused about your feelings rather than Antonio."

Lovina's eyes widened as she got snapped out of her thoughts when Elizabeta nudged her, quickly moving her hand forward to turn off the tap when she realized the water was overflowing.

"What is going through that head of yours, Lovina?" Elizabeta asked out of concern for the Italian.

Feliciana nodded in agreement as she turned away from the pot of pasta sauce she was making to gaze at her sister worriedly, "Ve, I agree with Eliza! Don't you go ignoring our questions, Sorella," Feliciana said, walking up to the two girls and leaning over the counter to look at Lovina. "Ve, come on Sorella! At least look us in the eye!" Lovina sighed, finally turning to narrow her eyes at Elizabeta and Feliciana.

"What is that?" Elizabeta pouted, crossing her arms when she saw Lovina's expression.

"Anger!" Lovina finally responded, her voice firm and harsh.

Feliciana tsked, shaking her head.

"Whoops!" Elizabeta said, staring at Lovina incredulously. "Wrong answer, Lovina." Lovina rolled her eyes. "Why? What is it then, since you seem to be _such _a goddamn expert!"

Elizabeta moved to stand directly in front of Lovina, her eyes softened as she gazed into the Italian's golden eyes.

"Maybe," Elizabeta shrugged, her voice now softer, "you're not sure. You don't even know you're own feelings, Lovina. Because I know you're not angry, and if you're lying to me saying that you are, that shows that you're just trying to hide the fact that maybe you still love Antonio."

Lovina's gaze softened for a moment before she frowned, turning away from the two girls to return to her cooking as she shook her head.

"I don't feeling anything for him anymore, there's nothing," Lovina snapped. Elizabeta raised her brows, gazing at Lovina skeptically. "I don't feel anything for that bastard, I told you!" Lovina exclaimed, glaring at Elizabeta and Feliciana. The two girls sighed, shaking their heads as they went back to doing their own business.

"Okay... whatever you say..."

Lovina sighed, pausing in her cooking as she tried to convince herself so. She couldn't feel anything for Antonio anymore, after all the pain he had caused her. But over the last few days, he also made her feel happy as well- not that Lovina would admit that out loud. Could she still love Antonio? The Spaniard had already proved to her that he still had strong feelings for her, but did she reciprocate them?

"...Nothing, I don't feel anything..." Lovina whispered to herself one final time before returning to her chores.

* * *

**I FINISHED IT OMFG. FINALLY. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I got so busy with finals and then the flood happened because I live around Alberta (shh, I'm not saying where ;3) but now I'm on summer break so I get more time to write! :DD Maybe, haha. My schedule's sometimes busy TTuTT**

**Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it! XD Aww, I wonder what's gonna happen between Antonio and Lovina now that she knows who Antonio really is... well, she knew all along really since she doesn't actually have amnesia lol. But Antonio still hid his name! I wonder what he's going to be doing next...? There was actually one more scene to this but I decided to cut it out because it was more of a filler scene in the movie and I felt it had no effect to the story so I took it out. At least, shorter wait then! XD Next chapter, I warn you guys that there might be a lot of tears! Watch out!**

******Thanks to my followers: HandMTomatoes, Itsuhime, LittleLobsterLocks, Ravenwood316 and ixburnout  
**

******Favouritors (shut up strawberry that isn't a word): Itsuhime, LittleLobsterLocks, Ravenwood316, Starfire67, Caaryss, TheDeadOne28, uzuki-chan and Lady Yume Chan  
**

******Marichinocherry: I'm glad you like it :DD Here is the next part ! And yes , the bright side of not remembering most of the movie is that now there won 't be any spoilers for the story LOOL XD I loved the movie too ;w; One of my favorites~  
**

******LittleLobsterLocks: Yes , it 's absolutely gorgeous non ? ;D You 're wait is over , here is part two ! And it 's alright if you haven 't watched the movie , then that means no spoilers for the story , right ? XD Go ahead and look it up though if you 'd like~ c: You 're welcome for my story of awesomeness , but is it awesome enough for Prussia to approve ? ;o  
**

******Itsuhime: I 'm so happy you love it and think it 's fucking amazing ! XD Don 't worry , I would /never/ discontinue this story , I enjoy writing this too much !  
**

******TheDeadOne28: Yes Antonio, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUN AWAY ?! XDD Sigh , the complications of love . And no , this isn 't how the movie ended c: It will all come in due time m'dear ;D It 's okay if you weren 't able to watch it , that means no spoilers , right ?  
**

******BlueStar1937: Well , Antonio did have his reasons for leaving our Lovi c: LOL it 's okay if you feel mad hun , let yo anger out ! And with Lovi getting hurt because of him .. well .. you 'll see what happens with that in this chappie~ Yes , I 'm sure we all felt Lovi 's pain . Gracias for the love !~ We 'll see if I can add in Antonio getting punched .. maybe ... XD**

******Thanks for reading! Please review, they make me happy! :DD **


End file.
